Kevin's Stupid moments
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: <html><head></head>Kevin is awsome, but what happens behind the sences. Random Kevin stupidity, not sure how well this will go, but I'm going to try any way. Anything from drag races, to dynamite, to duck tape. Lot's of stupid things for Kevin to do. Some cute moments too.</html>
1. Prank

Prank

Devlin stood looking into the kitchen, a large piece of chocolate cake sat on the counter. All he needed was his dad to pick up the cake and a gallon of maple syrup would fall on his head. They had been going back and forth with pranks for the last couple of weeks, but Devlin would get him today. He knew his dad couldn't resist chocolate cake.

"What are we looking at?" Devlin turned to the voice. His father stood behind him an evil grin on his face. Devlin looked at his father and knew he was caught. The plan had failed.

Kevin looked at his son smiling. He was still the king of pranks in the house. He knelt down by his son and pointed at the bucket hanging from the ceiling.

"Your first mistake was that I could see the bucket from the living room. Only an idiot would fall for it. Your second was trying to outsmart me. Are you going to give up yet?" Kevin asked, he couldn't wait for his son to give in. If Devlin gave in then he would have to clean the basement bathroom. If he didn't then Kevin would have to clean it. He wasn't afraid of anything except basements; he had one too many close calls in basements.

A scream came from behind them, and the two turned back around to see Gwen standing in the kitchen covered in maple syrup. Kevin and Devlin both fell to the floor laughing as Gwen walked over to the closet. She pulled out a mop and buckets and handed them to the boys. The two stopped laughing as Gwen smiled and walked out.

"Don't forget to clean the basement bathroom honey." She called as the shower came on.


	2. Door Bell Date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kevin stood on Gwen's door step, ringing the doorbell. For once Kevin was on time, and Gwen was late. He hoped that Gwen would hurry before her father opened the door. Mr. Tennyson had made it perfectly clear that he did not like Kevin.

The door opened and Mr. Tennyson starred at Kevin eyes filled with hate. Kevin smiled hoping this would not ruin the date they had planned. The two had been looking forward to it, seeing how Kevin was finally back to normal. He had been a monster for over a month, and Gwen missed the old Kevin.

"I don't like you." Was all Mr. Tennyson said as Gwen came around the corner. She wore her usual shinny jeans and shirt. Gwen kissed her dad on the check before grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him to the car. Kevin waited for Gwen to be in the car before he drove away nice and slowly so her dad wouldn't think he would be speeding. Which he probably would be doing.

"I think your dad likes me," Kevin said looking at Gwen. When they were far enough from the house Kevin gave the car a little more gas, and they headed for the bowling alley. Gwen laughed at her boyfriend, and planted a kiss on his check. She hoped he was joking.


	3. help wanted

Disclaimer: i want Kevin, but don't own him

Gwen sat in the front seat of Kevin's car. Her husband was driving well over the speed limit, trying to get home before their son got back from school. They were only supposed to help Ben stop some Forever Knights. But the small job had turned into an hour long process as more and more nights came. But that didn't bother Kevin, what bothered him was leaving Devlin home alone. The last time that happened they came back to the firefighters in their yard and the house in flames. Kevin couldn't be mad though, he remembered all the times he had set his house on fire as a kid.

They pulled up in front of the house and Gwen breathed when she saw it was still standing. They parked the car and killed the engine. Getting out of the car Kevin noticed the screen door cracked. Devlin was home. Gwen planted a kiss on her husband's check, wondering how no cop had stopped him for speeding, and went inside. Sitting on the floor in front of the TV was Devlin. He looked up as his parents walked in and ran to hug Kevin. He loved his mom, but he would always be a daddy's boy, and that was how Kevin liked it. Devlin let go of Kevin, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch to see what he was working on. He looked down at the poster,

'Help wanted. Babysitter, nice, happy, good with fire extinguisher.'

Kevin could only laugh as he looked at the board.

"So you and mommy can fight bad guys and not worry about me blowing up the house. I'm ok with a babysitter too. Maybe Aunt Julie can watch me; cause Uncle Ben's usually with you and mommy." Devlin said a smile wide crossed his face. "And maybe Ken could come to so he had something to do."

'Always a catch', Kevin thought, his son was starting to become a con-artist. He was so proud. Kevin picked his son up into a hug and smiled. For only being four he was pretty smart. He loved his son and hoped he never would need a sitter; he wanted to spend every moment he could with him.


	4. Career Day

Kevin sat in the back of his son's classroom. He had always hated school, the lockers, the small rooms, the mean teachers looking down on you. He hated it all. But he loved his son, and he couldn't think of an excuse to get out of this one. Why did the schools have Career Day anyway? The kids in the classroom were first graders. When he was a first grader he didn't care about jobs, all he cared about was… well he didn't think about that.

Devlin sat patiently in the front of the class waiting to show off how cool his parents were. When the time came Devlin stood and raced to the front of the room. He bounced up and down waiting as his parents followed him up. Maybe Gwen was right about not putting sugar on your chocolate cereal. The boy was hyper.

"This is my mom," Devlin pointed at Gwen, "and this is my dad," he pointed to Kevin who felt like a giant among all the short little kids. Before Devlin could even say what his parents did everyone's eyes widened and their hands went up for questions. They recognized them from the news. The Great Ben Tennyson's Helpers. Kevin sighed; this was going to be a long day.

But before anyone could talk Kevin and Gwen's Plumbers Badges went off and an alien ship landed just outside the school playground. Everyone looked as Ben stumbled out of the dirt and looked at Gwen, who was worried about disrupting class, and Kevin, who was glad to get out of the Q and A. He waved at them and the couple excused themselves to help.

"Be back soon, champ," Kevin said looking at Devlin to make sure he was ok. His eyes were wide as he watched his mom and dad head off to save the day again. He had the coolest parents ever.


	5. Bumper cars

Bumper Cars

Disclaimer= I own Alice, but that's it.

"DEVLIN! ETHEN! LEVIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO HARD!" Devlin turned to see his sister, Alice running towards him anger in her eyes. He looked at the major dent in the front of his sister's car. How stupid was he? How did he back his car into his sisters?

"Look what you did to my car. If dad doesn't kill you I will!" Alice called.

Kevin watched from the safety of the house as Alice yelled at her brother. The dents would be a piece of cake to fix, but he wanted the two argue for a bit.

"I heard Alice yelling, is everything alright?" Gwen's voice sounded behind Kevin and he turned to see his wife a look of worry on her face. He pointed out the window and Gwen's eyes followed.

"You're not planning on stopping them are you?" she asked noticing the evil smile on her husband's face.

"Nope," was all he said as they watched the two argue.

"She's going to kill him. You do know that?"

Kevin shock his head, "he can defend himself." They've put up with each other for 15 years, they should be safe.

Devlin's hand went to his car as he armored up. Alice moved as well. Purple manna tipped her hair over the armor from the car, as Kevin raced to the door before she did kill him. Devlin was good, but Alice had both her mom's and dad's powers. He was no match.


	6. Bets

Bets

Disclaimer= just read it.

"$50 on the blue team," Kevin said looking at his friend. Ben laughed; the blue team was 20 points behind. "Ok, $50 on the gold team," Ben said putting his money on the table over Kevin's. Neither of the boy's had really been paying attention to the game. Gwen came and sat beside her boyfriend staring at the game. If anyone was lost it was her. Shaking her head she got up and headed for the shower as the boy's watched her TV.

An hour later she came back down to Ben handing over the money. The score board read 40-30, Kevin's team won.

"Kevin isn't this game we watched earlier?" Gwen asked staring at the familiar screen. Ben stared at his friend, had he really been hustled. Kevin grabbed Gwen's arm, "I'm taking you out to dinner. Ready?"

Gwen grabbed her jacket and dashed to Kevin's Camaro before Ben could realize what had just happened.

Hustling is not nice. Neither are alligators.


	7. Afternoon Drive

Afternoon Drive

Disclaimer= still listening to music. Own nothing. Wish I owned Kevin's car though. I would totally drive like this.

Kevin sat in the passenger's seat of the car as Gwen raced down the streets, Animo's giant toads on their trail. Gwen turned the wheel of Kevin's car as they tried to get away from them. Why did they have to attack the one day Kevin reliantly lets her drive.

Ben held on for dear life as he tried to get the ultrametrix to work. No matter what he did it just wouldn't work. Normally Gwen and Kevin would have taken over until he was ready, but the city didn't seem like a place for a fight.

Kevin's car spun around the corner almost taking at an old lady, who waved her cane in frustration. The lady noticed the toads and took off running. Normally Ben and Kevin would have cracked up with laughter, but something about the situation told them that it wasn't the time.

The car spun into Mr. Smoothie's parking lot, and the trio sat watching Animo and the toads getting closer. The watch turned green and Ben moved before it shorted out again. Gwen open the driver's door and looked at the passenger's seat to find Kevin gone. Looking behind her she noticed Kevin pucking in the trash can. Yep she was never driving again.


	8. Car trouble

Car Troubles

Disclaimer= I'd kill him. But don't own him

Kevin drove his car around the corner, his house in view. Sitting in his driveway was a small Black and Green Mark 10. Ben was here. Why was Ben at his house? Kevin looked at Gwen in the passenger seat before he pulled his Camaro up behind his friends and stared at the paint chipping. What did he do now?

Kevin and Gwen got out to just in time to see Ben exiting Kevin's house a soda in hand. How was it that they got into his house? Kevin made a mental note to hit Ben later.

"Kev I need a favor. I kind of ran into Animo earlier and he trashed my car." Ben said taking a sip of the stolen soda. Kevin moved towards the front of the car, his eyes following the tears and burns of the car, until he made it to the hood, or what was left of the hood.

"What the freak happened?" Kevin asked ready to kill his friend.

"Well I ran into Animo, and he was riding something that looked like a Stink Fly. Then I went to fight him and he seemed more interested in getting something from my car. Then he did that to the engine. I'm still not sure what he wanted."

Kevin thought of about 20 things in the car Animo would have wanted, but his eyes found the engine and all words were lost. Stink Fly goop glued tightly to everything.

"How did you get it here?" Gwen asked.

"Humungousaur."

"Tennyson do you know how long I spent on this car? 6 months. 6 long months where I didn't even like you, I just wanted you out of my car."

Ben turned to Kevin a smile on his face, "well looks like you're stuck with me for the next 6 months. By the way I have a date with Julie tonight..."

Kevin's hand found a random wench on the ground and moved to knock Ben upside the head with it. If he was going to have to fix the car Ben was going to be out for the next couple months as well.


	9. Chicken and the egg

Ben sat in the backseat of Kevin's car as the three drove down the street. It had been a very weird night. Kevin had joined them only a few weeks ago but he seemed to have settled in quickly, Ben had a feeling Gwen had something to do with it. But tonight had been extra weird; Ben sat in the back still trying to figure out why Kevin had saved his life. They had their differences, but the fact that Kevin had saved him was still strange. It would take some time to get use to Kevin.

The light ahead of them turned red and Kevin slowed the car to a stop.

"Which came first, the chicken or egg?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence. Ben sat staring at the back of Kev's head. What?

Gwen looked at Kevin, "um, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I'm curios."

"I'm pretty sure the chicken came first." Gwen replied.

Ben pulled himself up to the others and sat staring from Gwen to Kevin.

"What does a chicken and an egg have to do with each other?" Ben asked as the light changed.

"Where do eggs come from Tennyson?"

Ben stared at Kevin for a moment longer. "That's a stupid question Levin. Everyone knows eggs come from cartoons in the store. But what does a chicken have to do with it?"

Kevin shock his head in disbelief. Gwen he could get us to, Gwen he liked. Ben he just wanted to slap.


	10. Dynamite

Dynamite

Disclaimer= I'm listening to Z107.7; the Lazy song by Bruno Mars is on. Awesome song, if you need a laugh you should look it up. Any way I don't own the song or Kevin. I do own Aaron, Kelly and Kate.

Aaron's flash light began to grow dim as Kevin searched in the bag for another one. The sewers of New York were damp and musty but the group had no other place to hide. Their hide out had been destroyed earlier and was no longer safe. Kate held one of Aaron's arms with Kelly on the other. They really didn't like the sewer neither did he. "Can you guy's keep an eye out for alligators please. I don't feel like being eaten today." Kevin asked still looking for another source of light. Aaron laughed as the light gave out.

Kelly let out a small scream before the candle in Kevin's hands started to glow. Handing it to Aaron he looked at it worriedly as Kevin put a stick of what looked like dynamite back into his bag... "Kev, why do you have a stick of dynamite in your bag?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders and looked around making sure there were no alligators. Kevin lit three more candles and gave two to the girls. Walking ahead Kevin kept his light close to the ground. No alligators were getting him.

"Kevin why did you give me a stick of lit dynamite?" Aaron asked.

Kevin turned, "no I didn't. it's a…" Kevin froze when he saw the words written on it.

"its gunna blow, get rid of it," Kelly screamed as she pulled Kate ahead with her. Aaron throw the stick down and him and Kevin ran for their life. An explosion shook the streets of New York, the blast propelling Aaron and Kevin up the ladder and through the manhole.

"Why didn't you throw it in the water," Kevin asked looking at his friend.

Aaron looked at him for a moment, "I didn't want to hurt the alligators."

The four of them broke out with laughter before fleeing the scene of the crime as a fire truck and cop appeared.


	11. Broken Fire

Broken Fire

Disclaimer= I want Kevin.

Kevin let out a groan as the tent fell once more on top of him. He stood and pulled himself from the mess. Standing over the tent Kevin bunched it into a pile and laid his head against it. I won, he thought. Kevin looked over at Gwen and her perfect tent. How did she get it to stand up like that? Shaking his head he turned to Ben, hoping he was having as much luck as he was. Luckily Ben was as much an outdoorsman as Kevin was. The tent lay in shreds on the ground, the ultrametrix red. It seemed Kevin wasn't the only one with an anger problem.

Satisfied with his work Kevin headed down to the lake to catch some fish. Max had decided that they were going to get in touch with nature. Unfortunately this included catching dinner. Kevin was gone for almost an hour before a bucket fell down by Max's feet. "What did you catch?" Max asked looking into the bucket. Four large fish floated around in the water. Max looked at Kevin, his hair soaked and stuck to his face. It was then that Max noticed all of Kevin was soaked, and the fishing pole sat broken in his hand. "What happened?"

Kevin looked from the fishing pole to the bucket and finally Max, "the fish broke the pole. But in the end I won." Max could only shake his head as Kevin smiled and moved to the fire to get warm up.

Placing his hands over the fire a flood of water fell from his sleeves onto the crackling flames. Kevin watched as the flames gave on last attempt to live before they went out. With a groan he turned to Gwen her eyes wide. It had taken her forever to get the fire lit, and Kevin had put it out in three seconds.

"Gwen your fire broke." He turned back to the flames, "I think I won." He said as Ben tried to find Swampfire in the watch.


	12. American Idol

American Idol

Disclaimer= my brother said the same thing when I said I was going. I think Kevin can sing though. If I owned Kevin he would be able to sing. But sadly I don't own him.

Kevin sat on Ben's couch as the two watched the TV. Ben's mom had left a few minutes ago, so the two were the peace and quiet before some alien or Forever Knight decided to attack them. American Idol played on the screen as the boys laughed at the guy trying to sing. "I thinking of trying of out for American Idol. Want to join me?" Ben asked.

Realizing that his friend was serious Kevin fell to the floor clinching his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. Ben sat staring hurt at his friend laughing on the ground trying to decide if he was laughing at the idea of Ben singing or the fact that Ben had actually asked him that question.

Ben decided to ignore Kevin and started singing along with the next contestant. Something hard collided in the back of Ben's head as he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was Kevin's engine start up and Randy say, "you are definitely not the next American idol my friend."


	13. Cash

Cash

Disclaimer= my brother said it was dumb, but you should review please. I own no people.

Cash and J. T. caught Ben behind the Mr. Smoothy building, as he looked for his cousin and Kevin. "Watch it Tennyson." Ben's hand moved towards the watch but decided against it. Ben looked at the smoothies and soda soaking his shirt. What was he supposed to do? If Kevin was here he would have already send the two into the nearest building. On the other hand Gwen would give them a talk and walk away. He was positive that talking would not help, and as fight would only lead to more problems. "Uh oh. Did little Tennyson wet his pants?" Cash laughed out. Him and J.T. laughed as Kevin walked up behind them.

"Look you little dribs, I'm the only one allowed to mess with Ben. How am I supposed to enjoy torturing him if you ruin my schedule? Wait is that my soda on your shirt? Now who's gunna buy me a new soda? Oh well I guess I'll just have to take it out of both of you."

Cash and J.T exchanged looks before taking off. "I'll put it on your tabs." Kevin yelled after them.

"Thanks for helping Kevin. I owe you one. How about I buy you another soda." Ben asked pointing towards the window.

"Naw," Kevin said holding up a small piece of leather, "Cash should have enough money in here to cover a couple of drinks each. What do you say Gwen, first two rounds on Cash."

Gwen through Kevin a mean look as took the wallet and dashed to get another smoothie. He had to emit New York may have been a bad move, but once again being a pick pocket turned out useful.


	14. EBay

EBay

Disclaimer= HAHAHAHA. I thought it was funny.

Gwen's phone went off and Kevin could here Ben screaming on the other end. After about a few moments Gwen told him to turn around and head to her cousins house. Ben was sitting on the computer when the two walked in.

"See look at this." Ben pointed on the screen. "I wanted to Google myself and after a whole bunch of stuff that made no sense I found this. At first I was confused, but then I clicked on it and I saw this."

Gwen looked at the EBay page with a picture of Ben on it. Someone by the name of Conman11 had decided to sell Ben on EBay. Gwen had a felling who was responsible but Kevin had a shocked look on his face like he had no clue what was going on.

"That's not even the worst part," Ben said, "look how much I'm going for." Gwen looked down at the amount. Only one person had put a bid on Ben in the two hours it was up. Someone named Spikes1 had put down a small price of $10.

Kevin looked sad next to Gwen, "I thought I'd get more for you. If I start a bidding war you think I can get more money from Argit."

I thought it was funny. What about you. Please review.


	15. Crimanal file

Criminal Files

Disclaimer= UHHH!

Gwen hung up the phone and walked back to her cousin on the computer.

"Where's Kevin?" Ben asked not looking away from the computer screen, some video of a fight playing.

"Home," she replied. Ben turned from the computer, "but we checked the garage and he wasn't there."

Gwen shook her head, "no he's actually home with his mom, something about quality time and being grounded. I didn't ask, but he's not coming tonight." She looked at the computer screen and recognized a familiar face, "what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Kevin's criminal files."

Gwen walked over to him and looked at the screen. The 11 year old Kevin was fighting Plumbers an evil grin on his face. She remembered how Kevin uses to be a bad guy and all, but that seemed like such a long time ago. Back when they were kids they use to run into Kevin a lot, and he always tried to kill them. But now he spent almost every day with them, saving the world.

She lost her line of thought when the video ended. "You shouldn't be watching those. It's an invasion of privacy. Where did you find them anyway?"

Ben looked at her, "the Plumbers data file, he's got like 4 pages of anything from robbery to jail breaks, there's ever an attempted murder in here."

Gwen shock her head, "that doesn't mean you can look at them."

Ben sighed, "Ok, I guess I'll never find out who that girl with him was. She seemed to show up a lot in the videos and logs." He looked at his cousin, he knew Gwen would be curios; she would want to find out who it was. Ben was just enjoying the fighting. He could use this to mess with Kevin later. Gwen nodded and looked back at the screen. Ben had won.


	16. Dancing in the garage

Dancing in the Garage

Disclaimer= I don't own characters or song.

The sound of music blared from Kevin's garage. Ben's car pulled up and killed the engine. Gwen was supposed to be with Kevin, but he hadn't seen either one of them in hours.

Ben slipped into the garage as the music turned to 'Hoedown through down' by Miley Cyrus.

"No," Kevin's voice sounded over the music, "there is no way I'm listening to that, you got the one song music, be happy with that."

"Lighten up Kev; you're just mad because you can't dance to it." Gwen's voice replied.

"That is not dancing. That is jumping around like an idiot."

Ben stuck her head out just a little to see Gwen pull Kevin to his feet. "Just follow my lead," she called as she slowly showed the dance moves to Kevin, who in turn shook his head and tried to run. Ben pulled out his phone and hit the record button as Kevin started dancing. This was going online. Losing his balance Kevin fell to the ground, a bucket on top his head. Yep, defiantly going to YouTube.

Two days later Ben sat on the computer ready for revenge, when a screen appeared in the bottom corner. Clicking it, it opened to show Ben walking around the house in his boxers, singing and dancing to Single Ladies. A small note sat at the bottom of the screen, Delete the video Tennyson or I send this one to everyone I know. And trust me I know a lot of people.

With a sigh Ben pushed the delete button on his phone. Just when he had proof that Kevin wasn't as tough as he said he was, he goes off and ruins his fun. What Ben wondered most was how Kevin knew about the video, and how he got a video of Ben dancing in his boxers? Ben checked his room for any cameras before he went downstairs for dinner.


	17. Detention

Disclaimer= I don't own anyone.

Detention

Gwen sat in the detention hall of her school. She was so going to kill Kevin when she got out of the room. Who drives their car onto the school sidewalk? Who drives their car though the front doors? Kevin does. And who gets blamed for it? She does. She loved her boyfriend and all but sometimes he could go too far. He could be a nut case sometimes. As she was thinking about how she was going to kill Kevin the janitor walked in giving a note to the teacher. Something seemed odd; the janitor looked a little young to be sweeping hallways. When the man turned Gwen could see the dark ebony hair. She could recognize that evil smile anywhere. She watched as Kevin walked out triumph in his eyes.

The teacher called her up and she took the note. Now the principle wanted to see her. What could go wrong? As she walked out she ran into Kevin and Ben. Her eyes widened as Ben put on the id mask he was carrying and slipped back into the classroom looking like her. Kevin put out his hand and Gwen accepted it, no longer angry at Kevin.

He led her out of the school into his car and to the beach. They sat on the sand watching the waves roll by as Ben sat in detention. It was his fault for crashing the car after all. It was either take Gwen's place in detention for the next few weeks or help Kevin fix the car. Detention was a lot less painful. Only after he sat down did he realize something. Kevin and Gwen were out having fun while he was stuck in after school detention. The skirt he was wearing started to bother him and he looked at the clock. Only three more hours to go. How would he explain this to his parents?


	18. Febreze

Febreze

Disclaimer= don't own.

Gwen moved around the house cleaning as her cousin and husband sat on her couch watching her flat screen. A bowl of popcorn sat between the two as they left crumbs on the couch.

Gwen fixed the pictures on the wall and stopped to look at them for a moment. She had smile at the picture of her Ben and Grandpa Max in front of the Rustbucket. Next to that was a picture of her and her brother and parents, and then one of her Kevin and the kids. That had been a funny day. What caught her attention was the picture of Kevin and her on their wedding day. He looked so happy and cleaned up as Ben was caught behind them a piece of cake angled towards Kevin's head. The two had become best friends and she loved them both.

Devlin, Alice and Kenny ran down the stairs and headed out the door to the backyard. Yep Gwen couldn't have asked for anything better than this. A cheer from the boy's made her turn around. Walking into the living room she noticed the crumbs on the couch that she had just clean. Gwen stood beside the two and sprayed the Febreze at the two. Ben and Kevin ran out the door into the back yard with the kids.

"You're cleaning that up when you get back." She yelled.


	19. Gravity

Gravity

Disclaimer= listening to Katy Perry. Don't own any of them

"Ok what the definition of gravity?" Gwen asked for the hundredth time as Ben sat hopeless. He was going to fail the final, Kevin got more right than him and Kevin didn't even go to school. Speaking of which it had been a while since she last saw him. As on que Kevin exited the kitchen a root beer in his hand.

"Ben stand up, I'm help you with this one." Kevin sat the soda down and moved towards Ben as he stood up unaware of the danger he was in. Next thing they knew Ben was face first on the ground and Kevin stood over him, "gravity is the reason you keep falling."

The next day Ben proudly showed off his C+ on the final. Just out of curiosity Gwen looked at what he put for gravity. Kevin busted out in laughter at the answer. "Gravity is the force that makes me fall, also known as my friend Kevin."


	20. High School

High School

Disclaimer= I still own nothing

Ben pulled his car up to the usual parking spot and froze. There was no way this was happening. It had to have been a mistake. The owner of the Camaro caused Ben enough problems during the day, please let this not be his car. Kevin got out of his car and stared at his friend parked next to him. "Please tell me you're just stopping by." Ben asked as his friend pulled a back pack from the car.

"Nope. I'm stuck here, Gwen somehow managed to get me in, and when I told her I wasn't going she called my mom. Now I'm stuck here. Do you know where room B103 is?"

Ben's jaw dropped, that was where he was going, "can I see your schedule?"

Kevin handed it over happily.

Ben stood in horror as he read the list. Kevin was in every one of his classes except 5th hour, but he would be next door to him. Kevin understood the look on Ben's face as he told him just to stay with him all day.

Gwen walked into the garage to see Kevin playing a game of gold fish with Ben. "So how was your day?" She asked sitting beside them. "Don't want to talk about it," was all he said.

"Kevin got suspended." Ben said, "got any threes?"

"On your first days?" Gwen asked.

"Goldfish. And yes apparently you're not allowed to talk during a test, get a ticket for drag racing during lunch, and leave school. But I had a really good explanation for the last one. No one shoots lasers at my car and gets away with it. Got any threes?"

"Plus he got in trouble for fighting," Ben said as he reluctantly handed over his three, a confused look on his face.

"They were Forever Knight I don't think it counts." Kevin said as he sat down his pair of threes. "You cheated," Ben yelled realizing what just happened. Kevin looked at Gwen for a moment, "what I don't get is why Ben didn't get in trouble as well, I was drag racing him."

Gwen could only put her head in her lap. Why was she stuck with these two?


	21. Z1077

Harry Potter and Z107.7

Disclaimer= I own nothing.

Ben saw Kevin's car parked outside of Gwen's karate class, and decided to have a look. Ben hoped in the back of Kevin's car without him noticing. Kevin was too busy reading some book to notice. Ben could see the names Harry and Ron from the backseat, and got the idea. Kevin had been reading the Harry Potter series for a little less than a week, and he was already on the last one. The radio played loudly as the guy from 107.7 was talking. Out of nowhere the conversation ended and the Till the World Ends song by Brittney Spears sound started. Ben sat in silence watching Kevin's head bob back and forth.

A hum came from Kevin before he full out started singing. Ben broke out in laughter, but froze when Kevin's head turned towards him.

Ten minutes later Gwen walked out but froze when she heard her name. Gwen turned to Ben ducked taped to the flag pole, Kevin's car a few feet away, the radio blaring. Gwen shook her head and headed for the car leaving her cousin to find for himself.

I know it was a wild shot, but I thought it was good for a midnight typing.


	22. Kevin's Birthday

Kevin's birthday

Disclaimer= don't own people. This was a wild shot.

Mrs. Levin opened the door to Kevin's room to see her son sitting on the computer the Plumbers data file up.

"Kevin it's your birthday, you shouldn't be spending it on the computer. What about your friends, Gwen was calling to see if you wanted to do something. You should enjoy your birthday." Mrs. Levin asked looking at her son. Kevin turned around a slight frown on his face.

"Animo's running lose around town, I have to find out what he wants now. Plus I don't think Gwen and Ben know what today is so I'm staying in just to be sure."

"Why don't they know?"

"Because I didn't tell them."

Mrs. Levin couldn't believe her son. "Well can you at least help me in the kitchen for a moment." She asked. Kevin stood and followed his mom into the living room but froze at the sight of everyone in the house. Sitting on the couch were Mani, Helen and Piece. Next to them stood Harvey, Cupper, Alan, Julie, Ship, Paradox, Max, Ben and finally Gwen. Happy birthday streamers hung from the ceiling. He was so close to getting away with it this year.

Kevin hated birthday parties so much, don't get him wrong he loved parties, just not ones that had to do with birthdays especially his. He hated when people gave him things that he knew he couldn't give back. It was something that he had picked up in New York, he had had enough to think about there, birthdays weren't one of them.

Two hours later Kevin watched as his friends left one by one leaving his mom Harvey Gwen and him alone in the front room. With a wink towards Gwen Mrs. Levin pulled Harvey from the room. Gwen walked over to Kevin picking up a soda can Ben had left on the table. Her hand pulled his closer and she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything."

Kevin pulled her closer and his lips touched her. Pulling back for a moment he said, "you're all I need," before pulling her back in. He had officially changed his mind on birthdays.

Mrs. Levin watch from the kitchen as her son kissed Gwen. Finally, was all she could think.

Please review


	23. One Sided Conversation

One Sided Conversations

Disclaimer= Man of Action found me out and toke Kevin back. I'm sad. I don't own him anymore.

Ben sat on the couch next to Kevin as they watched NASCAR racing. Racing was not Ben's favorite sport, if you could even consider it a sport, but Kevin liked cars and Ben was supposed to get to know Kevin more. It was weird sitting next the same guy who had made it his mission in life to kill him a few years back.

A loud noise sounded from Kevin's pocket as some strange song came from it. Kevin pulled it from his pocket and looked at the number frowning.

"Hola, Pedro aqui." Kevin said into the phone a frown on his face. Ben sat staring at his friend on the phone.

"No, no Kevin aqui." Kevin looked at the TV as one of the drivers crashed into the other. "No, no Kevin aqui. Adios." With that Kevin closed the phone and turned back to the race. Before Ben could ask his phone went off again this time 2 Step playing.

"Hey Argit, how's my buddy? What do you want?" Kevin shook his head as Argit answered. "You always want something Argit. It's the reason you're still around."

"No, I'm busy tonight. I got plans with Gwen. But I'm open tomorrow." More silence followed by a laugh through the other end of the phone. "Why is that funny? Every time I say that everyone laughs." Kevin listened into the phone before laughing himself. "Um Argit, you owe my $80 for the one thing that I can say because Ben is sitting next to me, and $110 for the other that I also cannot say, plus the fact that you owe me around $1,012 from all those other times I lent you money, had to bail you out, or got caught in the middle of your deals. That adds up to around $1,202, plus interest. You know I have a date tonight and I could use the money." Kevin stared blankly into the phone. With a laugh he clicked it shut, "works every time."

Ben was just about to ask what Kevin had in mind for tomorrow, but before he could say anything the phone went off again, this time All Summer Long blaring.

"Hello who is this," Kevin said making his voice deeper then it normally was. "No this isn't Kevin, names Pete."

"Kevin I know this is you," Ben could make out the words, "I know this is your number and you were never good at impressions."

Kevin laughed into the phone. This laugh was different though, with Argit it had been more of a forced laugh, but whoever he was talking to now was definitely a different person.

"I'm over at Ben's, what do you need." Kevin listened, Ben unable to hear the words. "Remotes behind the TV. Because Harvey doesn't know how to put it back, or leave it on a good channel. He's got the worst taste in TV ever." Another pause, "In the pantry," "on the top shelf in the fridge," "safely hidden, you're not allowed to use the stove until we get a new fire extinguisher." After a few second Kevin said three words that Ben thought he was incapable of. "Love ya Mom."

Kevin seemed to have forgotten where he was and looked over to see Ben staring at him. "You sat one word and I kill you."

Once more Kevin's phone went off, this time Check Yes Or No, by George Strait.

"Yes Gwen?" Kevin's frown turned once more into a smile. "No I haven't killed him yet, but I'm getting there. I'm kidding." Kevin sat quiet for a moment as Gwen talked. Ben decided it would be better to get a soda then listen to the two argue then go all mushy. About five minutes later he came back in to Kevin finishing up the call.

"Ok see you in a few minutes then." Kevin said closing the phone, and put it back in his pocket hopefully for the last time.

Ben pulled out his phone and found the number that said Kevin. From his pocket Ben could hear the first few words of the song, ("S.O.S please someone help me,") before Kevin thumped him in the back of the head and the door to his house open Gwen walking in.


	24. Kevin's first day

Kevin's First Day

Disclaimer= MA HA HA! I have infiltrated Man of Action. Kevin is now mine. JJ

Kevin stared at the large school building and swallowed. For a little boy he let nothing scare him, but the thought of actually leaving and going into the first grade terrified the child. Kevin grasped his dad's hand as Devin led him inside. Kids much bigger then Kevin ran passed and he hid in between his mom and dad as they told him how fun school was. Of course it was fun to them, they got to leave afterwards.

The door to the class room came closer as Kevin's fears came nearer. Devin opened the door and led him in. Kevin stood frozen as his parents talked to the teacher. The next thing he knew they were gone, and the teacher, an old lady, was leading him towards his seat. Kevin was thankful that they were only going to be there for three hours today.

3 hours later

Devin pulled the car up to the school, looking for Kevin. Devin noticed the small hole in the side of the building. Something told him Kevin had something to do with it. From nowhere his son jumped into the car. "Go! Go! Go!" He shouted.

"So," Devin dared to ask, "How was your first day?"

Kevin looked at his dad for a moment. "It was terrible. First the computers started acting up, and they blew. But no one was hurt so they said it was ok, we're just not able to use them yet. Then this girl kept playing with my hair, and she said I was cute. And then she touched me and I have girl cuties."

Devin could only laugh at his son, "there's no such thing as cuties Kevin."

His son's head bobbed up and down, "yes there is. It's this germ girls have that when they touch you it goes to you and it's really bad. And if they kiss you then you can like die. I'm never kissing a girl; I don't want to take the chance."

Devin could only laugh at his son. Someday he'll change his mind, but until then they had another problem to deal with before Kevin blew up their computers and whatever else.


	25. Halloween Tricks

Halloween Tricks

Disclaimer= I still own nothing

Gwen starred at the mirror in her bathroom. The princess dress was not her first choice for a costume. But Kevin promised her 5 bucks and a date if she wore the dress all night. She liked the way the dress made her look taller, and her bright red hair stood out against the green of the dress. Everything was green. She put the tiara in her hair and went to see what Kevin and Ben were going as. Halloween had always been a kid's thing. Kevin and Ben were the biggest kids she knew. It was funny how childish they could be. Ben was an intergalactic super hero, and Kevin was both an intergalactic hero and criminal. She loved how the two were so immature.

She walked into her front room to see Ben and Kevin sitting on her couch. Ben wore his normal clothes and Kevin was in his mechanic clothes. She cleared her thought and the two turned. Kevin wrapped Gwen in a hug and smiled at her costume.

"And what are you two supposed to be?" Gwen asked looking from her cousin to her boyfriend. Kevin grinned, "A mechanic," he smile at Gwen. She shook her head.

"There is no way you're going as a machanic. Think of something a little more creative." She said looking at Ben wondering what his excuse was.

Ben smiled and hit the Omnitxics. A small white alien stood in Ben's spot. Real creative, she thought, Echo Echo.

"Take me to your leader," Ben said in Echo Echo's voice. Kevin laughed and absorbed Gwen's wall. He walked over to Ben and shook his head, "take me to your leader? You have to be more creative than that." He looked at Gwen who could only shake her head. How did she whind up with these two? Ben picked up his candy bag, "It's time to trick or treat," he said.

Kevin snickered, for him it was more of a time to trick then to treat. He could always steal some of Ben's candy later.


	26. Memories

Memories

Disclaimer= nope, don't own yet

Kevin sat on the hood of his car with Gwen as Ben brought over the drinks. He handed the strawberry smoothie to Gwen and the Mountain Dew to Kevin before joining them on the hood. They were camping out with Grandpa Max, and Ben couldn't go much longer without a smoothie.

"You know it's nice to relax for once. No crazy weirdoes trying to kill us. It's just like old times, except Kevin isn't trying to kill us," Ben looked at Kevin drinking his soda. "To think we once were enemies, now where like best friends, not to mention the whole you and Gwen relation. It's hard to think you're the same kid we met in New York. Speaking of old times, you remember that time that we were kidnapped and stuck on that fighting ship, and you tried to kill me, and then we worked together, and then you tried to kill me again?" Ben asked looking at Kevin.

"Nope, no idea," Kevin sipped on his soda hoping he shut up before Gwen heard about some of he did. The last thing he wanted was for her to remember the fact that he had spent a whole summer trying to kill her cousin.

"Or there was that one time when ever," Ben let out a yell as he fell from the hood of Kevin car, and landed face first on the ground. Ben stood with smoothie dripping from his face.

"As a matter of fact Tennyson, this seems familiar." Kevin laughed as Max exited the Rustbucket hamburgers in hand.

"Kevin be nice to Ben." he called.


	27. Bottle Rocket

Bottle Rocket

Disclaimer= still don't own

Gwen could hear the sound of laughter coming from the backyard and decided to investigate. Sitting in a circle in the yard was her husband, kids, cousin, and his kid. Sitting in the center of the circle was a large bottle of Root Beer.

Gwen watched as Devlin slipped something into the bottle before the group raced back a few feet. Alice put up a shield of manna as they watched the bottle. Whatever they were waiting for didn't seem to come. With a sigh Kevin walked forward and slipped six more little candies into the bottle. With a shrug he slipped four more in.

From nowhere the bottle began to shake violently as it shoot 10 feet straight up. Soda sprayed all over Kevin, but he seemed to be enjoying himself too much to notice. "WOW!" she heard Devlin yell as the bottle remained flying in the air.

After a moment the bottle changed directions and headed straight through the neighbors window. Gwen stared in horror at the broken window. "Ben did it!" Kevin yelled before him and the kids ran into the house before Gwen came out looking. Unfortunately for them Gwen stood in the doorway staring at them. "You need to apologize to them Kevin, all of you." She nodded her head towards the kids.

"But Gwen…"

"GO." Kevin and the kids walked out the gate over to their neighbor's house to try and talk their way out of it.

**What do you think? Feel free to review, would like to know what you think, and if anyone has made it this far.**


	28. Midnight Showings

Midnight Showings

Disclaimer= nope.

Devlin snuck down the stairs hoping his parents were still up. Rain fell in sheets against his window, and the sounds from outside terrified him. The sound from the TV told him his parents were still up. Devlin stuck his head around the corner to see his parents sitting on the couch together watching an old documentary about aliens.

"Why are we watching this again Kevin?" Devlin heard his mom ask.

"Because Gwen, you see that ship right there, the one they said was a fake. That is a Shadow Catcher 180. Amazing ship, goes from 0 to 80 in a second flat, high per drive, plus the lasers on the side, you can't go wrong with lasers. And so far that is the only real looking one on here."

Gwen could only stare at her husband in disbelief, only he knew these types of thing. Shaking her head she turned back to the screen in time to see a small boy, jet black hair covering his face, and a small porcupine creature running with him. The boy touched something and his arms let up with electricity. A small laugh escaped him as the ground opened.

"Shh, I think someone's here Argit." A small voice came from the two. Gwen knew that voice anywhere and it confirmed her thoughts. She turned back to her husband and slapped him a crossed the arm.

"Ow. I told him someone or something was there, not my fault he didn't listen. That must be what I tripped on when we were running out."

Gwen once again slapped her husband. Devlin decided his dad was in some serious trouble. So he figured he'd help.

Kevin stared at his son as he walked around the couch and crawled into his arms. Devlin probably had just saved him from getting his butt kicked.


	29. Kevin's old friends

Kevin's Old Friends

Disclaimer= I love Kevin, but don't own him. I own Kate, Kelly, and Aaron though. Yay, I finally own something.

Gwen held on for dear life as Kevin swerved around the corner. It was late but he never seemed this worried about getting home. Kevin had thrown Ben from the car earlier and all that was left was her. Kevin's Camaro skidded to a perfect parallel park in front of her house. With a kiss he opened the door and forced her out. Gwen watched as the car drove away at light speed. Something was up, pulling her phone from her pocket she looked for Ben's number in the phone but stopped when the Mark 10 pulled up beside her.

Gwen got in and Ben pointed towards the dash that had a small tracking device that represented Kevin's car. The two followed just out of his view until the car came to an abrupt stop. Ben and Gwen speed up to find out what he had planned. By the time they got there Kevin was no were to be seen. Getting worried Gwen pulled out her phone to call him when her badge went off.

Half an hour later they were in the middle of nowhere walking towards an abandoned warehouse. A familiar laughter filled Gwen's ears as the smell of burning wood became more noticeable. Turning the corner Gwen could what was left of the warehouse and a group of people sitting in a circle laughing. Gwen noticed Kevin cracking up laughing at something one of them said. The four of them looked at the building for a moment.

"Aaron, why is it that every time your around something catches on fire?" Kevin asked.

Aaron looked hurt for a moment before responding, "if I remember right it was your fault the Forever Knights attacked us in the first place. Tell him Kelly."

Kelly held her hands up innocently, "I had nothing to do with the flames, the last thing I need is another arsenic charge on my record. By the way Kev you think you can find a way to wipe that clean, I can be a model citizen for a while."

Kevin shook his, "I don't think so. My mom going to kill me when she realizes I'm not home, I don't need the Plumbers going after me too."

"Why you already have Gwen going after you, what's a few more." Ben's voice sounded from behind Kevin. Causally he turned to see Ben and Gwen staring down at him. "shouldn't you two be sleeping, I thought you had school in the morning."

Ben sat down in the circle, "we were but you were driving like a maniac, and the Plumbers badges went off telling us that we should come here. At first I thought he was joking but this is hilarious. Why set the place on fire though?"

The group busted up laughing "we didn't " Aaron answered, "we were checking out Kev's car when a bunch of Forever Knights attacked us, and they set the place on fire. You seem to have more enemies now that you're one of the good guys Levin. I don't remember this many people trying to kill you in New York."

Kevin only shook his head, "I have no clue what you're talking about I'm a very likable person." He said as Gwen sat down beside him.


	30. Reporters

Reporters

Disclaimer= you get the pic. By now.

Kevin Gwen and Ben sat laughing in the Mr. Smoothie parking lot as a group of reporters ran towards them. The group stood and turned to get to Kevin's car but froze when they realized they were surrounded. Kevin pulled something from his back pocket and pointed it towards the reporters.

"I have a Taser and I'm not afraid to use it. Now step away from the car, you're going to scratch it." Kevin turned to Ben, "you coming or do you want to talk to them." Ben shook his head, "lead the way."

The reporters stood frozen as Kevin threatened them with the Taser. Getting into the car Kevin gunned it tossing the device in Ben's lap.

"Why do you have a Taser in your pocket?" Gwen asked a little worried.

"I don't." he said.

"Kevin this is a pencil sharpener. Why do you have a pencil…? Wait! Do you just threaten them with a pencil sharpener?"

I want that pencil sharpener. Review….


	31. Scissors

Scissors

Disclaimer= don't own anyone. I got this idea from my brother though, I could see him doing this, and he's done it before.

"Kevin Ethan Levin I'm going to kill you." Gwen's voice sounded in Ben's room as Kevin flew through the window. "What the," Ben asked, as Kevin opened Ben's closet and slid in. "Don't tell her I'm here Ben." Something seemed different about Kevin. Ben wasn't sure if it was the look of complete terror or something else.

Ben's door flew open and Gwen stood in the doorway a pair of scissors in her hand. "I know Kevin's in here. Where is he?"

Ben stood scared at the site of his cousin standing there chasing after her boyfriend. As much as he looked seeing Kevin scared of Gwen, he was worried. Whatever Kevin did, he had better be sorry. "Don't make me use these scissors on you Benjamin. I know he's in here, and I want to where he is."

Ben pointed towards the closet, and hid behind his Sumo Slammers blanket as Gwen opened the door. Kevin let out a yell, and a word Ben could not make out before covering his face.

"Come on Gwen it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. Now shut up and move your hands."

"No can't we talk about this. It's totally not necessary."

Gwen's mana wrapped themselves around Kevin's arms and pulled them away from his face. The scissors snipped a stray piece of hair on Kevin's head leaving his hair shorter and even. Gwen released Kevin's hands and stood triumph in her eyes.

"My mom really called you. I thought I was evil." Kevin said searching for the bangs that where no longer in his eyes. He had been meaning to cut it for days now, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Kevin you needed your hair cut." Gwen replied slipping the scissors in her pocket before someone hurt themselves. Kevin wrapped Gwen in a hug and kissed her. "You're probably right. But don't tell my mom I said that."

"That's what all this is about? A hair cut? You interrupted Sumo Slammers because you didn't want a haircut?" Ben yelled looking at his cousin and friend, wrapped in each other's arms.

Ben's mom stood in the doorway trying the figure out what had just happened, and how Kevin had gotten into the house.


	32. Home Vidoes

Old Videos

Disclaimer= don't own.

Kevin woke to the sound of laughter in the house. For a moment he sat trying to figure out what was going on. Slipping on a pair of shorts over his boxers Kevin slid out towards the front room. Sitting on the couch was his mom Ben and Gwen, the TV was on.

"Mommy I got a spinter!" A small boy with long black hair ran towards his mom his hand out stretched. A tall man followed closely behind him laughing. Birthday streamers hung from the roof of the park picnic area. Not paying attention Kevin ran face first into the pillar and fell to the ground. "Stupid pole!" he shouted.

He sat shocked for a moment while his dad tried to keep his balance laughing. Mrs. Levin held her four year old son's hand as she pulled the splinter out. Kevin smiled, hugged his mom, and took back off towards the playground. Mrs. Levin slapped her husband as he continued to laugh.

The screen went black for a moment but came back on to show a slightly bigger version of Kevin singing into a microphone. Kevin couldn't make out the song over Ben's laughter as the small Kevin started to dance.

Kevin raced into the room grabbed the video camera made an 'I'm watching you' gesture then disappeared back into his room camera in hand. A moment later he came back and gave his mom back the camera, the film not in it. Nodding his head he sat on the couch.

Mrs. Levin got up and held a finger out. A moment later she came back with another film. Kevin sat in horror as his mom started a different video. "Kevin I plenty of videos. I'm going to win this."

The TV came back to life to a reception of some wedding. Kevin, about 14, sat in the corner a soda in his hand. Kevin remembered that. It was one of the first things he had done with his mom after he came back. A skinny blond girl pulled him to his feet and onto the dance floor. The camera zoomed in on the girl trying to show Kevin how to Cotton Eye Joe.

Kevin put his head in his lap, as Gwen tried to figure out who the girl was.

HA Ha, please review.


	33. Team Jacob or Edward

Team Jacob or Team Edward

Disclaimer= the usual

Gwen stood on Kevin's door step as her cousin picked the lock. Ben had gotten good at this kind of things. That's what happened when she left her cousin with her boy-friend. Kevin may be one of the good guys now, but he still didn't give up all of his bad guy skills, picking locks was one of them, why he taught Ben she'll never know. The door opened and the two walked in. Sitting on his couch was Kevin, a book in his hands. She never saw him with a book.

"What cha reading?" Ben asked. Kevin looked up "Breaking Dawn," he replied not even asking how they got in the house. Ben shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs in the front room, Gwen sat next to Kevin. Kevin kissed her on the cheek and went back to his book.

"How far are you?" Gwen asked, he seemed pretty close to the end. Kevin closed the book, "The Volturi noticed the wolves, and Edward just told them that the werewolves were actually,"

"Shh," Ben called, "don't ruin it; I want to watch the movie."

Gwen could only shake her head. The two seemed to get stupider every day. But she had to love them. "So, which team are you?" she asked.

Kevin looked up from his book, "team Jacob. I never got why people liked Edward so much, he's a total sissy. What about you?"

"I'm team Jacob. He looks much better with his shirt off," she said. She smiled as Kevin's eyes grew wide.

"I'm team Alice," Ben joined in, even though he had never read one of the books and hated the movies, "because she's hot."

Kevin threw the remote at Ben who ducked. Ben picked the remote up and flipped though the channels. "You know something. I didn't think you knew how to read." Ben shrugged his shoulders as Kevin debated about knocking him out with the book or not. If he broke the book his mom might not let him borrow any more.

Instead he went back to the book wondering how it would end.


	34. Ticket Record

Ticket Record

Disclaimer= listening to music right now, just so you know. I don't own anyone also Sucks.

"How many tickets do you have Kevin?" Ben asked as the officer handed Kevin another ticket. He slipped it into the glove box with the others and watched to see the cop leave before he put his foot on the gas and darted down the road.

"Um, let me think. There's one, two, um I got like three of them here. About 2-3 hundred, give or a take a few." Kevin evil smile spread crossed his face as his house came into view.

"Do you ever pay those?" Ben asked. Kevin let out a devilish laugh as he killed the engine. "You're supposed to pay them? I thought they just added up on credit or something."

"You do know they can call you in and take your license if you get enough of those." Gwen asked as she closed the passenger side door. The last thing they needed was Kevin losing his license. She could drive, and Ben could drive, but it didn't seem right if she wasn't in the passenger's seat next to him.

"Or they could just take you to jail." Ben said looking at his friend who froze for a moment, considering his options.

"I know too many of the local cops for them say anything. Plus I could always use you as an excuse to get out. Can't really help you two from prison, can I?" Kevin smiled and continued walking towards the door, "but if you tell my mom I will kill you Tennyson."

Gwen smiled as Kevin dug for the keys in his pocket. He may be a bad boy most times, but he really seemed to care about his mom. It was nice to see him care about something. He had defiantly changed from the old Kevin.

"If a ticket catches fire is it still valid or is it like uncountable. Because if that's the case I can go set some of those on fire and I think I have like three." Kevin said as he opened the door.

"I think they still count." Ben replied wondering if Kevin was serious or not.

Well he had kind of changed. At least it was a start.


	35. Water fountain

Water Fountain

Disclaimer= don't own people except Alice

Gwen watched her husband as he filled up the glass of water, Devlin, Alice, and Kenny laughing along with him. Something told her that they had something bad planned. And something told her to not get involved. She watched as Kevin turned the water off and headed from the kitchen, the little kids tailing him closely.

Ben lay asleep on the couch, and Gwen could hear his loud snoring from the table. About 30 seconds she heard Ben scream something and the kids came flying into the kitchen Kevin close behind.

Ben walked into the kitchen an empty glass in hand. The water dripped onto her clean floor. Ben's hand moved towards the watch an evil grin on his face. A fountain of water flew from behind her and she turned to see Kevin hiding behind the sprayer, water pouring out.


	36. The TV Show

The TV show

Disclaimer= I D'T Own

Ben opened the door for Gwen. The two were once again at Kevin's house. He had been spending a lot of time there, the step was away on business and Kevin saw it safe to return. Gwen was starting to worry; they hadn't seen much of Kevin in the past few days. That was why Ben and her were checking on him. Gwen placed the key back under the door mat and they walked in.

Kevin sat on the couch with his mom, the two staring at the TV. From around the corner Gwen and Ben watched as two girls ran from a figure dressed in black. The Blonde one turned spraying pepper spray into the figures eyes. He stumbled back and his hood fell off showing his face.

"That guy looks like you Kevin." Mrs. Levin looked at her son for a moment.

"I'm much cuter. What is with the guy anyway?" Kevin asked as Pretty Little Liars went to commercial, "what is he supposed to be?"

"I don't know," his mom replied, "he wasn't in the book."

Kevin turned to his mother, "you read the books," she nodded. "Ok, who's A?"

Mr. Levin smiled, "I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else who's too lazy to read."

"That's hurtful. And I'm not lazy; I'm just too busy to read. Between the job and saving the world I don't have a lot of time. I could read if I wanted to. But remember when the world blows up it's your fault." Mrs. Levin shook her head and laughed at her son.

Ben and Gwen stood around the corner, Ben was trying not to laugh and hold Gwen back at the same time. He was enjoying the conversation.

"I'm going to Google it." Kevin said standing up.

"Do you really want to do that? The shows supposed to keep you guessing, do you want to ruin the ending by looking up the answer?"

Kevin looked at his mom and thought it over for a moment, "yes." He walked towards the computer.

"If you look it up I'll ground you until the series is over. Make sure you never see another episode again."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "you wouldn't." Mrs. Levin gave her son one of the try-me looks and he sat back down. Mrs. Levin stood up "I'm going to make some popcorn. Don't touch the computer and call me when it comes back on."

"You want me to make it?" Kevin asked.

Mrs. Levin looked at her son, "popcorn requires a microwave, and I don't want the fire alarms going off as we're watching this. Nothing personal but you and a microwave don't mix. You and the kitchen don't mix." Mrs. Levin laughed as she looked at her son. Kevin could only shrug his shoulders, she did have a point.

She left the room; it was the perfect time for Ben and Gwen to walk in.

Ben sat down in one of the chairs, looked at Kevin and busted out in laughter, "so big bad Kevin Levin not only likes sappy vampire movies and books, but he also watches chick shows."

Kevin looked at Ben and shook his head. How did they always get in his house? "For your information this is a very popular show. And it's pretty good." This only got Ben to laugh more. Mrs. Levin walked into the room and looked at Ben rolling on the floor laughing.

"Kevin I love you, but your friend needs help. Do something with him before Pretty Little Liars comes back on." She smiled at Gwen wondering how her son had managed to find these two. It was nice that he had friends he could count on, but that Tennyson boy was something.

Kevin sighed and stood. He absorbed the wall and walked over to were Ben lay. Ben noticing what was happening ran out the door. Kevin smiled as he let his armor fade. He liked Ben and all but the kid was a total nut case.

"Make sure you lock the door and make it were he can't come back in," she turned back into the kitchen as the microwave dinged.


	37. Smoothies

Smoothies

**Disclaimer= I don't own anyone. **

Gwen and Julie laughed as they walked to Mr. Smoothy's. Both Kevin and Ben had ditched them, so they were left walking to the place alone. Chances were good that the boy's would be there. Kevin's car sat in the middle of the lot, Kevin and Ben over at the benches.

The girls watched as Ben got up to get them something to drink. Gwen and Julie sat down at the table Gwen slapping Kevin. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to pick us up." Gwen called.

"Oh, are you sure, I wasn't supposed to pick you up tell 3." Kevin checked his watch, "and it's only. 4. Oops."

Ben put his smoothie and Kevin's soda down and sat beside his girlfriend.

"Ben this not a Mountain Dew. This is a bright pink smoothie." Kevin said looking at the glass.

"Just shut up and drink it." Ben said, "Or are you scared."

Gwen sighed as Kevin brought the glass to his mouth. You don't threatened Kevin's man hood as he called it. Kevin sipped the smoothie and after a moment the glass was sat on the table and Kevin looked like he might be sick. After a second he spat the smoothie and some of it landed in Ben's hair. Kevin pulled what looked like a fish scale from his teeth.

"What the," Kevin started, "What did you feed me?"

"A strawberry orange cod smoothie." Ben said wiping the smoothie away. Unfortunately for him Kevin sat the cup upside down on his head; Pinkish liquid flowed down his face, as Kevin went to get a Mountain Dew muttering something about never drinking smoothies again.

**What do you think? Is it too out there for Mr. Smoothies or not. Please review, and check out my profile. **


	38. The Good, Bad and Ugly

**Good Bad and the Ugly.**

**Don't own any of the characters.**

Ben sat down for a moment and looked at his friends. He put his hand to his chin and began to do a little goatee move while he stared at his friend. Kevin and Gwen continued their conversation. After about a minute Kevin noticed Ben staring and gave in.

"Ok what is it Tennyson? Do I have something in my teeth.?" Kevin asked as Ben continued mving his hand over his chin. "No, it's just that I think I may have fiqured out our team. You want to hear?" Ben got all hyper and excited. Kevin shook his head and tried to move away before Gwen pulled him back onto the couch. "Ok go Ben." Gwen said curious of what her coisin would say.

"Ok this is how I see it. Gwen since you're always on top of things, and the nice one, you're like the good part, kind of like the good cop. Kevin is the bad side that balances you."

"Wait! Why am I the bad side?" Kevin asked not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Because you are. You always know where to get the illeagle stuff, you make shady deals, and you're always cuasing some type of trouble." Ben replied followed by a quick ,"Duh."

Kevin moved to wack Ben but Gwen stopped him, maybe Ben had a point to this. "So what are you then?" she asked. Kevin took this moment to get back at Ben.

"The ugly," Kevin responded, an evil grin on his face.

"What," Ben responded lost. How had this turned against him.


	39. The Present

**Presents**

**Don't own Kevin or anyone.**

Ben sat on his couch with Gwen. His finger found the channel button on the remote and began to flip through the channel, smoothie in hand. Gwen sat quietly and impatiently beside him as she watched the channels fly by.

From nowhere Kevin appeared in the front room a small box in his hands. With an evil grin he stuck it out to Ben, who stared at the badly wrapped box.

"Happy birthday," Kevin said as he took the gift.

"It's not my birthday," Ben started looking at the present waiting for it to burst into flames or eat him.

"I know. But I saw this and thought of you. Just open it, my mom wants me home for dinner soon."

Raising his eyebrow Ben opened the box. Nothing happened. From nowhere a large boxing glove popped out and his Ben in the face. Ben fell backwards over the couch, smoothie flying everywhere.

Kevin fell to the floor laughing as Ben wrestled with the glove. Gwen shook her head and left to the kitchen, opening the fridge she could hear Rath yell Kevin's name and his car screeching away.

**Well?** **Just a random thought. I had a smoothie yesterday, AMAZING. I'm kind of addicted. I had another this morning. They are awesome! Review.**


	40. Smarty Pants

**Smarty Pants Disclaimer= Don't own anything.**

Ben stared at the Chemistry book in utter confusion. Why was there so many elements, and why did he have to memorize them all? This was so stupid. Gwen sat with her head in her hands about to cry. They had been at this for hours now, and Ben only had a few elements down. All he could think about was smoothies and Julie. Why was everyone so upset about this test? It was only chemistry.

The door to Ben's house opened and Kevin walked in grease covering his head and hands. He walked over and kissed Gwen on the cheek leaving a dark stain on her face. Gwen smiled and kissed him back before turning back to Ben. "Ok Ben what is the atomic weight of Oxygen?" She asked as Kevin took a seat beside her. Ben looked at her hopelessly before she sighed and put her head in her lap.

"15.999," a soft voice sounded beside her. Gwen looked up and stared at Ben. He finally got one. Ben only shook his head and pointed to Kevin reading a car magazine. Gwen looked at Kevin amazed.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked looking at him. Kevin looked up at her, "What. I've been studying too. But unlike Ben, I'm gunna pass." He went back to the cars.

"Ok. I have a question for you." Ben said looking at him. "If a sail boat drops a 355 foot anchor and drifts until the line is tight and the anchor makes and angle of 80 degrees with the water line how deep is the water?"

Kevin looked up from the magazine and thought. Gwen sat amazed. Ben had remembered the whole question that was on his last trig test, but he couldn't remember what the atomic weight of Oxygen was.

"Give or take a few inches, and the reefs you have to consider that too. Probably is around 412 foot deep. Somewhere around there." Kevin said going back to magazine. "I wonder where I can get one of these engines."

Ben sat his mouth wide open. What? This was so not fair! Why did Kevin know the answer and he didn't? Where was Kevin when he was taking that test? All he knew was that he would have to cheat on the test. Kevin sat next to him in Chemistry, so if he wrote big enough it should work out. Kevin shrugged his shoulders and moved to steal a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

Yep, he had studied. He was actually taking this school thing seriously. All he knew was that there was no way Ben was going to cheat off his paper.

**Well? Watching the Vendetta episode and I hate it soooo much. I love Kevin so much. Took me a few moments to get the question right. And for those of you who are confused, I decided Kevin was stuck in school with Ben. Can't wait until Ragnarok dies. I hate him so much. Please review!1 Ragnarok just made me so angry. He just used the For Your Father, excuse. Made me so angry. Hate this episode. Not sure why I'm watching it though.**


	41. Bens Parents Meet Kevin

**Ruffian Friend**

**Disclaimer= don't own.**

**Takes place right after Grounded episode.**

Kevin looked at Ben's mom as she did a full check of him. First he had to deal with Ben, now his parents were going to be after him too. Yep, life just got more and more fun.

"So, you're the ruffian friend we've heard so much about." Mrs. Tennyson said looking at Kevin.

"You told them about me Tennyson? Why?" Kevin said looking passed Mrs. Tennyson. But before Ben could reply his mom started. "Where do you go to school? Why haven't we met you yet? Do you really have that big of a crush on Gwen? How long have you known Ben? Does your mother know you're here? How old are you? Why were you pink earlier? Are you really as bad as everyone says? And why do you know how to sink the ship?"

Kevin starred at her for a second. "Um? I go to school out of town. Haven't met you cause you kind of scare me. Yes I like Gwen, but how much did you hear? I've known Ben for awhile now. I do believe my mom knows I'm here. But I'm not positive. I'm 16. I'm an osmosian, and I absorbed the pink thing. Depends on how much you've heard. I know how to blow a lot of things up. Why are you asking be all these questions."

Mrs. Tennyson stared in amazement. He had just answered every question in order. Where had Ben found this guy any way? Sweat ran down his brow as Mrs. Tennyson looked him over one more time. "What exactly has Ben told you?" Kevin wondered.

"Enough," she said as she walked back to the car, the rest of the Tennysons following her.

"Wait! How much is enough?" Kevin yelled chasing after them. The last thing he needed was a bad impression. He'd met Gwen's parents after climbing through her window. And that had gone just great. He didn't want all of them hating him.

**Not my best work. It was good at first, but I couldn't go anywhere with it. Please review.**


	42. Null Void Projector

**Null Void Projector**

**Don't own anything.**

Ben walked up to Kevin and Gwen sitting in front of Mr. Smoothies. Ben dropped a bunch of weapons on the table, but kept something behind his back. Ben looked at them evilly. With a smirk he pulled the Null Void Projector from behind him and pointed it at Kevin. Who then let out a cry before falling off the bench and onto the ground.

"Tennyson put that away before you suck someone into it!" He yelled hideing behind Gwen. He knew one day he would wrind up back there, but he had hoped he was wrong.

Ben sat the projector on the bench and sat down beside Gwen. "Ben was that neccissary?"

Ben looked at her then Kevin on the ground terrified. "Yes, Yes it was."

Kevin got up and grabbed the projector. With a grunt he tossed it into the air and grabbed on of the guns from the table. Taking quick aim he shot the projesctor and it blew. "So much for that plan." Kevin said as he sat back down. Ben's jaw dropped before he stood and left, leaving Gwen sitting confused with Kevin. Why? Why couldn't she just have a normal day?


	43. Pull Doors

**Pull Doors**

**Don't own**

Karate had ended earlier then it was supposed to and Gwen started to walk towards her house. Rain fell slightly and the wind licked her jacket. The one day Ben and Kevin were busy. What they were doing she didn't want to know. When the two of them got along, the cops usually show up.

Gwen heard Kevin muttering under his breath and yelling about something. She looked around the corner to see Ben sitting on the ground looking witching Kevin pushing against one of the glass doors.

"What is he doing?" She asked glancing back at Kevin.

"Trying to open the door." Ben said taking a sip of the smoothie in his hand.

"He does know that's a pull door?"

Ben only laughed and shook his head as Kevin tried to push the door open. Sooner or later he would break it.

"To think I use to be scared of him," Ben started as Gwen sat next to him. Why was she with these two?

The sound of shattering glass caused the two to look up. The glass lay all over the ground and Kevin was nowhere to be seen. "Why were you two trying to get into the school anyway?"

Ben looked at her, "This is the school?" He called looking up. Wide eyed he jumped to his feet and ran as the cops pulled up. Yep, her life was nothing close to normal.

**Please Review! I did this the other day actually. Pushing on a pull door, not breaking it. Tell me what you think.**


	44. Fun With Guns

**Disclaimer= not sure why I write this anymore, you should get the idea after what 40 of them. I'm on a roll. But still don't own Kevin .Be so happy when I do.**

Ben ran for his life the large gun bobbing in his hand. He could hear Kevin gaining on him. He couldn't let Levin win this. And he couldn't take too many more hits. It was down to this. The two head to head in an all out war. Gwen was out for the count, and Ben was all that was left.

Kevin watched as Ben ran passed, the gun resting in his hand. He loved making him squirm. He was enjoying this too much. Tennyson had it coming. He would win this once and for all and no one would stand against him again. He had all ready taken Gwen out of the picture; all that was left was the dork.

Gwen sat on the ground watching for either Kevin or Ben to run passed. Ben was her last hope. But in the dark she could barely make anything out. Why had she agreed to come? There was no way they were going to get out of this.

Kevin took careful aim before pressing the trigger. The laser soared through the air as Ben turned. His eyes wide as the laser made contact with his chest. It was all over. His life flashed before his eyes as Kevin stepped over him.

"Game over Tennyson." He said pointing the gun at Ben one last time. With a smile Ben moved his leg causing Kevin to fall on the ground. "I don't think so Levin." Ben shot but hit the ground because Kevin had moved only moments ago.

His finger moving quickly Kevin pulled the trigger and Ben fell to the ground, his last life force gone.

"Good bye cruel world," he yelled as the light came on, "I see the light. I'm coming. I'm sorry Gwen, I let you down. You suck Kevin."

Gwen walked over and kicked Ben in the side. "Let's go dork, I want to go to the arcade. I want a rematch at Dance Dance Revolution." Gwen grabbed Kevin's arm and tried to pull him away from the Laser Tag game. The thought of Kevin with a gun still scared her, even if it was only a laser tag gun. He'd still find a way to cause trouble with it. Ben stood and stared angrily at Kevin.

"You owe my 20 bucks Tennyson." Kevin said pushing him towards the exit. "Pay up!" Ben turned around, "Rematch, doubles or nothing!" Ben called running to get another ticket before the game started.

"You're on!" Kevin yelled running after him. Gwen stood in amazement. So much for their date. All she wanted was a slice of pizza. She watched as Kevin and Ben went back into the room. Those poor people were going to die. Ben and Kevin were playing to win.

**Well? Bet you didn't think that was how it would end. Review!1**


	45. Ghosts Scare

**Disclaimer= don't own anybody!1**

Gwen looked at Kevin's house as she put the key back underneath the mat. A scream made her step back as Kevin came running out the door, screaming on the top of his lungs. Kevin climbed into his car and backed out of the drive way, nearly taking out the mail box. Gwen looked in to the home to see nothing. She stepped in manna ready.

"Get out," a voice sounded. "Get Out!"

Gwen let her manna slid down as her stupid cousin came through the wall as Big Chill. "What did you do to Kevin?"

"I sent some random things in his room flying at him. Never seen him run that fast." The watch timed out leaving Ben standing there, a smile on his face. Gwen could only shake her head as she left to go find Kevin. They were so impossible!

**REVIEW! Please. Tell me your thoughts.**


	46. The Raccoon in the Closet

**Disclaimer= don't own anyone, except Mr. Fluff. This is just a stupid thing that popped into my mind.**

"So here's what we are going to do," Kenny started looking at his cousin and best friend in the world Devlin. "We are going to get a raccoon,"

"Where are you going to get a raccoon from?" Devlin asked looking up from the car magazine he had borrowed from his dad. Kenny had been thinking of ways to mess with Kevin all day. It was payback for filling their backpacks with maple syrup. Kenny looked at Devlin for a moment.

"I know a guy, anyway,"

"Why a raccoon," Devlin asked starting to get worried.

"Your dad's afraid of raccoon's right?"

"No he's terrified of alligators. Why would you think he was scared of raccoon's? He was the one that wanted to steal one from the zoo. Remember? The guy let him pet it and he tried to walk off with him."

"I thought it was just a fat squirrel. And I could have sworn my dad said he was scared of raccoons. O'well." Kenny said taking the magazine from Devlin. "Listen! So here's what we are going to do. We're going to get a raccoon and put it in his closest. Whenever your dad opens it the raccoon will fly out at him, and he'll be scared and run out of the room. That's when the cameras in the hallway will catch him, and we put it on You Tube. It's flaw proof."

"What if the raccoon has rabies? Then he'll give the rabies to my mom, then she'll give them to me, and I'll give them to you, and so on. We'll be like that Quarantined movie where we're all trapped in the house eating each other. I don't want to be rude, but you'd be the first to go." Devlin snatched the magazine from his cousin. He liked the plan less and less.

"I saw that movie," Ken started getting completely off task. "Dad watched it with me; he got all the way to the old lady throwing the guy over the balcony."

"Isn't that like at the beginning?" Devlin asked. Kenny nodded his head. "He's faced down Vilgaxs, the High Breed invasion, and went into the Null Void, but he can't watch a scary movie. It's like trying to get him to watch Friday the 13th. That didn't work very well. Anyway, I'm going to go get Mr. Fluff, be back in an hour." Kenny stood and left the house. Devlin went back to is magazine. He wasn't getting in trouble for this one.

_**(2 hours later)**_

Devlin and Kenny sat down at the table with Alice and their parents. Ben and Julie were laughing at something Kevin had said, while Gwen only shook her head. "Kevin would you like to say Grace?" she asked.

"Grace." Kevin responded moving for the mashed potatoes. He loved Gwen's mashed potatoes. Gwen stared daggers at him, before he sighed. "Lord help this family, and the people who have to put up with us. Please help Ben find his brains, and let the chicklins all behave. Amen." He closed reaching after the potatoes. Gwen would learn not to let him do it sooner or later. Laughter filled the room as Ben and Kevin argued about who's car was better. Gwen tuned to Kevin and whispered something in his ear. Kenny heard Kevin mutter that it was in his closet, before getting up to get it.

The boys tried as hard as they could to not laugh. The adults looked at the two suspiciously before Kevin walked back into the room moments later. A large grey raccoon sitting on his shoulder.

"Mr. Fluff seemed to have found his way into the house. I'm keeping him for the night. Jon will have to do without." He sat the raccoon by the cat's water bowl before sitting back at the table. He handed Gwen the item she had asked for before turning to the boys.

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Fluff here. And by the way you should check your cameras; I left a message for you. Oh, and don't open your closest tonight."

_**(Around 10 o' cloak at night)**_

Later that night Kenny and Devlin ran into Kevin and Gwen's room screaming on the top of their lungs. Kevin was doubled over in pain from laughing so hard as the boys tried to tell Gwen what had jumped out of the closet. Yep she loved having Kenny stay the night. Next time she was sending Kevin to go stay at Ben's house, along with the kids. She needed a peaceful night's sleep. Gwen pulled the blanket over her head as the raccoon jumped onto the bed to see what all the noise was.

**Well? It was a wild shot, but o' well. Please review!1**


	47. Ben's Lunch

Disclaimer= WHY DON"T I OWN BEN 10 YET!1 I will someday.

Kevin sat on the hood of his car, a Mountain Dew in his hand. He watched as a group of giggling girls pointed at him before running off towards the Mr. Smoothies. The 25 year old was use to it by now. That was what he got for being friends with the infamous Ben Ten thousand. Yep he was used to Ben's fan girls running up to him and asking the stupid questions he had ever heard. But when this group came up to him he had no idea what he was in for.

A thin girl around the age of 15 slowly walked up to Kevin, her green jacket blowing in the wind. A large # 10 was written on it. Great, Kevin thought, just what I needed.

"Are you Kevin Levin?" She asked. Kevin only nodded. "Do you really know Ben Ten thousand?" Kevin only nodded again. Why? The girl blushed before continuing, "Is he really as cool as they sat he is?" she asked.

Kevin took this moment to have some fun, he motioned for the girl to lean in. "No, he's not cool at all. Actually those aliens of his get hungry, so he has to feed them. Their favorite things to eat are little girls with blond hair, and blue eyes."

The girl looked at her hair and turned back to Kevin. "You remind me of Cindy Lou, you look a lot like her. But you can't be he ate her last week. Or was that Katy Glen? I don't know he gets really hungry."

Ben and Gwen came up beside him. Ben sat on the hood of the car while Gwen gave Kevin a kiss. He was planning something evil she could tell. The poor girl in front of him was clutching her hair her eyes trained on Ben. What did he do?

"Ben you hungry?" Kevin asked that evil looked behind his eyes. "Sure, what do you got?" Ben replied looking at the girl. Who was she and what had Kevin done to make her so freaked out. Kevin looked at the girl and pointed to her before she turned and ran.

Kevin busted out with laughter as Ben stared at the retreating figure of the girl. Why did they leave Kevin alone? And what did he say to the girl? Kevin sighed before standing up to get another soda.


	48. What If?

_**Disclaimer= I stole Kevin from Man of Action!1 The police are close on my tail, so I have to be quick to write. Just to let you know if I can't update from jail. I think you can update from jail though. If not I'll find a way, just break out again. Just to let you know I was joking. I don't own Kevin and have never been to jail, I haven't been caught yet. Just read and forget you ever read this disclaimer!1**_

Kevin sat on the couch with Gwen as they watched The Wizard of Oz. What was bothering him was the whole melting issue. What would happen if it rained as she was calling her monkeys? Does she carry an umbrella in her pocket for these moments? These things were bothering him very badly. Ben opened front door of Gwen's house and catapulted onto the couch between the two. The door swung shut blocking the cold rain outside.

"Ok so I was playing this game with Julie before her parents kicked me out of the house. Something about homework and corrupting their innocent child. I don't know they shut the door on my face before I could ask. But the point is to ask what if questions. Like," he turned to Kevin who was still watching the movie trying to figure out why that stupid pink witch didn't just send her back in the beginning. "So Kevin, what would you do if Gwen dumped you?" Kevin held out a wait figure and sat there until it went to commercial before he answered.

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon. I've got irresistible roguish charm. What would happen if the wicked witch of the west got stuck in a storm? Would she like melt on the spot. Because if I had her powers I would make an umbrella."

"Ok," Ben started before turning to Gwen, "what would you do if Kevin broke up with you?" Gwen looked at Ben for a moment. She was starting to think there was a plot to this game. "I don't think that would happen. I'd probably kill him first, and then break up with him." She kissed Kevin on the check. He pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. Ben groaned as they pulled apart.

"Ok, Kevin what would you do if the sky was falling?" Ben asked looking at the two.

"I'd grab Gwen, my mom, Ship and Julie get in my jet and leave. There's got to be a planet somewhere I'm not wanted in. Wonder if I should grab Max, he should be good don't you think? I don't know might ask him later. But seriously what if she got caught in the rain." Kevin was starting to get annoyed. How long were the commercials anyway?

"Why won't you get me?" Ben asked. Kevin looked at Ben, "Jetray. You can fly right; as long as the watch works you should be safe. Wait. You should be fine. But seriously Dorothy just woke up in her bed. Wasn't she just in Oz? I'm so confused with this movie." Kevin changed the channel to some guy in pink running from Indians. "I love the Back to the Future movies. What if I got a time machine and went back in time to some of these dates, and got in a bunch of pictures. That would be amazing."

"Didn't we learn about time machines from Paradox?" Gwen asked. She was starting to wish they would just leave. Kevin looked at Ben for a moment. "Ok so what if I got a mustache and the two of us went to the bank…"

Gwen stood and grabbed Ben and Kevin's ears. Pulling them out towards the door she tossed them into the rain. She tossed an umbrella out at them. "So you won't melt." She shut the door and sat back on the couch.

**Half an hour later**

Gwen's dad sat down and turned the news on. The first thing he saw was a green car with black racing strips racing down the streets, cops close behind. Gwen walked into the room but froze when she saw the screen. The helicopter camera zoomed in and Gwen could see Ben and Kevin's face. Both boys sat laughing. Both boys wore large bushy mustaches. She crept from the room and up the stairs. She was going to have to bail them out of jail. Now she saw why Julie's parents kicked Ben out.

**Well? I had a plan on where I was taking this, but then I started watching TV, and playing with my cat so I forgot. Watching the What Are Little Girls Made Of epidode, and loving it. Kevin just got his but kicked by an old lady and he still got to smart off. Please Review, I know it wasn't the best one but please!1 **


	49. Secretary of Defense

**Disclaimer= don't own, Man of Action took Kevin back. Didn't get arrested for **_**Grand Theft Kevin**_** yet so I'm good.**

**The day after Ben 10,000 left**

Kevin stopped the car at the red light and looked at Gwen. Ben sat in the back half asleep.

"Gwen can I be your Secretary of Defense when you become president of the world?" Kevin asked waiting for the light to change.

"Why do you want to be secretary of Defense?" Ben asked making sure he heard him right.

"Because I get to have total control of the weapons." Kevin responded as he hit the gas. The car flew down the street at light speed. Gwen sat completely confused and worry. Something told her this idea was going to go downhill pretty quickly. And something told her to just be quiet and let him go on. "I wonder how many weapons Earth will have by then. Hopefully we'll get busted up to at least level 3 tech. That way you won't have to pardon me every time I get arrested for some illegal tech."

Gwen only shook her head as Ben went back to sleep. Why did she keep him?

"I could use a rocket launcher. That way whenever Vilxacs comes back we can just shot him in the face with it. He's already ugly enough, I think it could work." Kevin rambled on. Gwen closed her eyes and dozed off as Kevin drove them home.

A few minutes later Kevin shook Gwen's shoulder. She was home. "So what do you think?" he asked. Gwen nodded her head and muttered under her breathe as she got out.

Lying in bed she realized her mistake. She probably just told Kevin that he could do something stupid, like blow up Chine with a missile or something. But that was a problem for the morning. Gwen yawned as her plumbers badge went off. Yep, she should think before she told Kevin he could do something.

**Finished! I'm watching the Fool's Gold episode, and loving it. Kevin tasted solid gold poop! It was disgusting and funny at the same time. Kevin keeps stepping in radioactive poop! This is great!1 Review! He just gave her the locket! I LOVE KEVIN SO MUCH!1 But then Ben had to ruin it, UGH!1**


	50. Interrogation part 1

**Disclaimer= don't own**

Kevin and Ben sat in the interrogation room as the light overhead swung back and forth. A large plate of donuts sat in front of them on the table. Sweat ran down Ben's forehead as he sat twiddling his thumbs. He had never been in this much trouble before. How was he going to explain this to his parents? While he sat freaken out Kevin sat cool as a cucumber. He had had a lot of experience with the police. He moved to grab one of the jelly donuts. Ben slapped his hand away.

"Don't eat that!" He called, "they're trying to make you feel guilty by eating their donuts when they know you're guilty. It's all mind games."

Kevin took the donut and ate some of it. "If you don't eat then they think you're guilty because you're worried. If you do eat then they can't be so sure."

Ben thought about the logic. It sounded ok. "Trust me I've done this plenty of time." Kevin said as he finished the donut. Ben took a bit of his as the officer walked in.

"Good afternoon boys,"

"YOU CAUGHT US! WE DID IT; WE BLOW UP THAT GROCERY STORE. DON'T TAKE US TO PRISON; I'M TOO GOOD LOOKING TO BE IN PRISON. THEY'D KILL ME!" Ben called holding his hands out. "TAKE KEVIN IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

Kevin's head hit the table. This was not how he planned on spending his weekend.

"What grocery store. We were asking about the robbery you two stopped. But now that we're on that subject." The officer said staring at them. Kevin sighed. He knew were this was heading.

To Be Continued….

**Next time they will be in prison and it will be longer. Please review!1**


	51. Gwen gets a call from prison part 2

**Disclaimer= don't own. The first paragraph has nothing to do with anything.**

Gwen sat on the couch watching the Sumo Slammers marathon. The show wasn't that bad, if you like stupid senseless violence and no plot line at all. That was probably why the boys like it so much; it was easy for them to follow. Gwen laughed to herself. Kevin always said he hated the show, but Gwen knew that was a lie. He borrowed Ben's movies and returned them later after he had made_ legal_ copies.

Where was Kevin anyway? And where was Ben? Whenever the two went missing together something bad usually happens. Gwen's phone went off in her pocket and she looked at the unknown number. Probably someone calling saying Kevin or Ben blew up there place or something.

"Hello," She said.

"Gwen I need you to do me a favor," Kevin's voice sounded through the phone.

"Whose phone are you using? Why didn't you call me on your phone? Is everything all right?"

"Ya everything's fine. I'm using the polices phone. But listen. In my garage is a small grey safe. I need you to open it and bring $400 to the police station."

"I'm too young to go to prison," Ben's voice echoed through the phone.

"What did you two do?"

"Tell you later, just please bring the money before I kill Ben. Because murder can get me up to 10 years in prison, and with my record I'd be in there for life. So can you please do that?" Kevin asked almost begging.

"Let me go!" Ben said grabbing the prison bars. "Do you know who I am? I'm Ben Tennyson! I'm too young to go to prison! They'd eat me alive! Don't make me come out there!"

Gwen sighed before hanging up. So much for her normal afternoon. Sumo Slammers came back on and she continued watching. They would be ok for a few hours. If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime. Or something like that.

To Be Continued…

**Short I know. I will have Gwen get Ben and Kevin out of prison sooner or later. Figured I could drive Kevin insane if he's locked in prison with Ben for a few hours.**


	52. Prison Break, part 3

**Disclaimer- Still the same. I only own the first song Ben sings, the grill one came from Spongebob, and the other from Chipmonks.**

"Lord if you get me out of here I swear I will be nicer to whoever you want me to be. And I will go back to church with my mom, and I won't punch the priest again." Kevin called into the prison ceiling. He had been locked in the prison cell with Ben for over 3 hours now, and he was on his last leg. "Please Lord! Satan! Buddha! Someone!"

"Oh I'm stuck in prison," Ben started singing to the tune of some blues song, as he had done for the last 2 hours. "I'm sitting on this hard cold thing they call a bed. I have to go potty but I feel watched. Oh! Gwen still isn't here with Kevin's stolen money. He probably got it from robbing a bank or some illegal deal but I won't say that because we might in here longer if they knew. We're locked together because we blew up a building. It wasn't our fault. We didn't mean to do it. It was all the Forever Knights doing." He paused for a moment. "Yet me and Kevin are in here."

Kevin's head hit against the bar. If Gwen didn't hurry up with the money he was going to break out of this prison cell.

"Kevin likes to wear dirty underwear. With little hairs," Ben started singing half asleep. Kevin was going insane.

"Kevin," a voice called from the shadows.

"Jesus? I knew you'd come for me." Kevin called as Gwen walked closer to the cell her hands on her hips. Kevin sighed as the officer unlocked the door. Kevin quickly slid out, Ben still layed on the bed half asleep singing to himself. Kevin grabbed Gwen's arm, "We'll come back for him." He pulled her from the building as Ben started snoring.

Half an hour later

Ben sat up and looked around. "Kevin?" He called. Sighing he layed back down. Kevin probably broke his way out, and was now hiding at his mom's house. Or Gwen's.

"A grill is a grill, this is surly so," he started to sing. "Fries should be fries ether way." He stopped and tried to remember the next words. "I would trade it all away if you can back to stay. -This kitchens not the same without you. - It's just a grill; it's just a grease spoon.- Without you!"

Ben noticed the door was unlocked. As quietly as he could he slid from the cell and down the hall. Maybe Kevin hadn't left him all alone. Ben stuck his head around the corner to see a bunch of police officers. He let out a girly scream before running through the station and out the door.

"You'll never get me alive coppers!" He yelled. "Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me-" Ben slammed face first into the pole in front of him. "I'm … the ginger..bread … man."

Kevin and Gwen looked down at Ben. Four officers looked at him too. Kevin shook his head as Ben lost consciousness. He picked the younger boy up and tossed him in the back of his car. The officers smiled as the trio drove away. They hoped they never had to see those two boys ever again.

**End of Prison trilogy. Review, tell me what you think.**


	53. Patty cake with Cooper

**Disclaimer= **

**Random guy- "Aren't you a little young to own Kevin Levin?"**

**Me- "Yes, yes I am."**

Gwen and Ben got out Ben's car and looked at Kevin's house. His car was there, and the lights were on. So why in the world would he not pick up his phone? Gwen walked up the yard and stood on the little porch. She looked back and saw Ben playing hop scotch with the stepping stones. She shook her head. Why? Why was she stuck with him? Thankfully Kevin was a little more mature.

Gwen turned the knob before stepping into the living room. She looked to see Mrs. Levin sitting on the couch a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Gwen followed her gaze to see the Glee show playing. _Like mother like son,_" Gwen thought before Mrs. Levin looked at her.

"He's in his room with Coop," Mrs. Levin said going back to the show. Gwen smiled and pulled Ben behind the couch towards her boyfriend's room. Whenever he was left alone with either Ben or Cooper usually the cops were close behind. Gwen creaked the door open to see Kevin sitting in a chair with Cooper a crossed from him. She watched as Kevin and Cooper brought their hands to their face. Before smacking them together like they her playing Patty Cake. Ben smiled before bursting into the room and joining the game. Gwen shook her head before heading back to the front room. She sat down on the couch with Mrs. Levin smiled at her.

"Yah, I gave up with them. It's easier to let the stupidity play out. Sooner or later they'll get bored and blow something up. Hopefully it's in the backyard this time. Ben came over yesterday and blew up my microwave. I swear there is something wrong with those three. Popcorn?" Mrs. Levin said handing Gwen the bowl. She took a handful before turning back to the show. Yep, they were stupid, she thought as a small explosion came from Kevin's room.


	54. Would You Still Love Me?

Kevin looked at Gwen as she came to sit with him on the couch. She planted a swift kiss on his cheek before turning to the TV. NASCAR was racing loudly. Gwen took the remote and hit mute before turning to her husband. Kevin looked at her with the large black eyes that she had grown to love. He took her hand in his before kissing her lips ever so gentle. He was always gentle with her. She looked into his eyes with fear. What if he was upset, what if he didn't love her after this? What if he left? She couldn't imagine a world without Kevin.

"What's wrong," He asked his voice full of concern.

She might as well let him know. "What would you do if I cut my hair short? Would you still love me?"

Kevin looked at her before laughing. "I would love you still the same. Is this what's the matter?"

"No," she responded. "Would you still love me if I was fat?"

"Of course. Gwen I don't care what you look like, you could be bright purple with rainbow colored hair and I would still love you. But please don't go purple; you kind of scare me when you're all purple." He laughed before pulling her closer. "Anything else?"

Gwen closed her eyes before looking at Kevin once more. He would find out sooner or later. "Would you love me the same if I were pregnant?"

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked at Gwen. "Gwendolyn Tennyson." his voice came in a whisper, "Of course I wouldn't love you the same. I would love you more than I ever had. I love you no matter what happens. And besides that just means I get to torture the kid like everyone else." He pulled Gwen closer and their lips meet. She felt so lucky to have him there with her. He loved her no matter what, and she would to.

"That would explain why you belly got bigger," Kevin said feeling her stomach. "I just thought you were eating more." He laughed before looking at Gwen's shocked face. She playfully slapped him before laughing as well. "Way to ruin the moment."

Kevin pulled her closer still until her head rested on his chest. She could feel his heart beating inside him, the same as the child inside her. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up later that night lying on the couch in Kevin's arms. A smile reached Kevin's ears as Gwen nestled back down beside him. She would always love him no matter what. And he would always love her. Now they had a child on the way, who would be loved more than anything in the world. She was going to be a mother, and Kevin a father. As she layed back down one thought popped into her mind.

That poor kid was going to have to put up with so much…stupidity was the word she was looking for.


	55. Karate with Kevin

**Disclaimer= still the same.**

"Now just side kick it," Gwen said her hands on her hip. She watched as Kevin brought his leg up and attempted a side kick against the dummy. He moved to attack but slipped and fell to the floor. He sat dazed as Gwen put her hand out to help him up.

"I hate karate," he said looking at his girlfriend. She shook her head as smacked the bag. "Stupid bag. Your mother dresses you funny." Kevin said as Gwen shook her head.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed, do you want to go home or give the dummy some more of you karate magic." Gwen said picking up her bag.

"I'll wait for you. This bag and I need to have a talk about bulling. It's not cool, and he needs to learn that." Kevin said as Gwen walked to the showers. Kevin stood staring at the karate bag.

"Wow, you suck," Ben said laughing behind his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked as Ben sat down on the bench.

"Watching you lose to a bag. That was great. Big bad Kevin can't do a little side kick." Ben said laughing his head off.

Kevin sat down beside his friend and shook his head. "For your info I am great at karate. What do you think kept me alive in New York? I got skills."

"Show me," Ben said daring his friend. Kevin stood and walked over to the bag. He moved his hands in to a fight stance before smiling. His left hand flew forward in a hook, and his right slammed into the bag with a thud. He looked back at Ben before bringing his foot up and over with a swift round house kick. The bag fell from the chains from the ceiling and landed on the ground. Ben stared wide eyed at his friend as he walked over and picked up his water bottle. He took a drink as Gwen walked out a towel wrapped around her wet hair. She looked at the boys and the bag before sighing.

"I don't want to know. Are you ready?" she said grabbing Kevin's hand. She looked at Ben sitting with his jaw wide open. When did he get here? And why did every time she leave they broke something?

**Well? Kind of a wild shot, but I thought it was cool. Tell me your thoughts. I finally got 14 reviews. I'm doing so well.**


	56. Kevin and the Police Officer

**Disclaimer= I don't own any Ben 10 characters. The idea came from my brother so I want to thank him.**

Gwen sat frozen in the passenger seat as the cop came closer to the car while Kevin fiddled with the radio. He slipped a CD into the slot and the theme song from Bad Boys started blaring. Gwen sighed as Kevin rolled down the window the music leaking from the car. She knew by the look on the officer's face that he wasn't in the mood, and the grin on Kevin's said that he was. She had a feeling they were going to whine up arrested, again.

"Please turn your music down sir," the officer said his voice deep and powerful. The officer couldn't have been much over 19.

Kevin turned the music down a little and looked at the cop. Shaking his head he turned it down a bit more, but the music was still pouring from the speakers. With a sigh he clicked it off.

"Sorry I just thought you'd be a man who liked music. Isn't that like the police theme song?" Kevin asked

"Do you know you were going 20 miles over the speed limit?"

"Yes," Kevin responded, "I have places to be."

"And do you know your left tail light is out…"

"Nope, but thanks for the info. If you don't mind stepping away from the car…"

"And are you aware that you have no rear license plate?"

Kevin stopped for a second and looked at Gwen. "Um there was one this morning. I saw it on there when Ben was… Ben!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask to see your license and registration. And your insurance." The officer asked clearly not happy with this.

"Yah about that I don't have insurance and my license is in the garage…"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the vehicle," Kevin replied. "I have somewhere to be and if Mr. Smoothies gets blown up because of you I will tell Ben to take it up with you."

"Sir I don't have time for this," The officer started. "Ma'am please tell your boyfriend that he needs to cooperate before I'm forced to restrain him."

"You can try, but he doesn't listen very well." Gwen said her head on the dash board.

"I'm done with this," Kevin said as he took the car from park. He flipped his sun glasses back over his eyes as he hit the gas. The cop didn't look surprised as the car flew away. Kevin laughed in the front seat as Gwen looked back to see the officer getting in his car and turning on the lights.

"Don't worry he can't catch us. Never has never will." Kevin said as they turned the corner. Gwen sighed as Mr. Smoothies came into view and she could see Ben as Jet way fighting off some stupid Forever Knights. The cop close behind.

**Well? Just a random thing, it worked better in my head though. Tell me what you think. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and read my stuff.**


	57. Devlin Is Born

**Disclaimer= I now own Kevin. I bought him off a shady old man and all it cost was two shinny penny's, a bag of M&M's and my soul. I thought it was a good deal.**

Kevin sat in the waiting room of the hospital as he waited for the nurse to get him. He had tried the whole miracle of birth thingy. And he had fainted. The big bad Kevin Levin had fainted at the sight of the little head, and he woke up in the waiting room with Ben, Max, and the couple's parents. Julie was in the room with Gwen. Kevin sat his head in his lap as Ben patted his shoulder.

"You worry too much Kev," Ben said looking at his friend. "What could go wrong?"

"What if I mess up? What if I screw everything up and the kid hates me? What do I do? I don't know what to do, I'm terrified Ben!" Kevin said looking at his friend. "How can you be so calm? I fainted in there, what if I screw everything else up too?"

"You won't," Max said looking at the boy. "You'll do fine. You've helped us fight the Highbreed, Forever Knights, you even stared down Vilgaxs. This will be like a piece of cake. You'll be fine. You love Gwen, she loves you, you'll be fine."

"Kevin," his mom said walking over to him. She stared down at her son and smiled before kneeling beside him. "If it makes you feel better you're doing a lot better than your father did. He passed out as soon as we got in the room. That's just a sign that you're going to be a great father." Mrs. Levin smiled at her son as he laughed.

"Just understand that if he's anything like you, don't give him sugar after five. You will regret it. I gave you sugar once, and well you didn't go to sleep until 6 in the morning, and you blew up our toaster." Mrs. Levin said looking at her son.

"And I hope you know that all the trouble you caused as a kid comes back to haunt you in your child. It's like karma, but with a cute little baby." Harvey said laughing. Ever since him and Kevin set aside their differences it had been like that. Harvey had once resented Kevin, thought him a monster and menace. Younger Kevin hadn't been much of a help. He had hated Harvey as much as the man had hated him. Kevin had seen him as trying to take his father's place. He saw him as a treat to what little him and his mom had left. Looking back both boys knew now that they had been childish, and immature. Now Kevin looking at his step father he could only laugh. Harvey loved to mess with him. But he was only trying to help.

"How bad were you like as a kid?" Kevin asked daring the man to continue. Harvey threw daggers at him as he sat the paper down. The two of them could go on for hours, insulting and making fun of each other. But at the end of the day they would be closer than ever. Neither man would emit it, but they couldn't live with each other.

"I was never that bad," Harvey said leaning in towards his step son. He knew just what to say to mess with him. "How I got such an evil child like you I'll never know." Harvey said as Kevin laughed and lung back against the chair. "I try. But one man can only be so evil."

Mrs. Levin slapped her son's stomach before walking over and slapping her husband in the back of the head. "Between you two and Ben this poor child will never have a quiet moment in life." She shook her head and sat down. Ben sat mouth open staring at the Levin family. "Oh, so not only Kevin gets to insult me, but you two to. And here I thought you were starting to except me into the family." Ben crossed his arms and sat back before looking at his friend a smile on his face. "Now I see were you got your sense of humor from." Kevin laughed and was about to respond when the doors to the room opened and a small nurse came in a smile on her face. Kevin knew what she was going to say.

"The baby is fine and happy, so is Mrs. Gwen. Who is her immediate family?" She asked as most of the hands were raised. "I can only let one or two of you in at a time. Is either her parents or husband here?"

Mrs. and Mr. Tennyson looked at Kevin and smiled. "Kevin," Mrs. Tennyson said looking at her son-in-law. "Go see your son."

Kevin smiled before standing up and following the nurse out. A round of laughter followed him as he left and he tossed a glare at the group.

Kevin slid into the room and stopped when she saw Gwen sitting in the bed a small bundle in her arms. She looked at him and smiled as he stood next to her. She motioned for him to take the bundle and he slid his arms around the child before lifting it up to look at him. The baby's small head was coated with little strands of black hair, his large green eyes wide, laughter filling the quiet room. He glanced at Gwen as Julie slid out the door. He turned back to the baby in his arms and smiled. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for this moment. The joy of seeing the little boy in his arms, the sound of his laughter filling his ears, even the touch of his little fat fingers brought joy to his once hard heart.

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked looking at the couple. Kevin and Gwen looked at each other neither speaking. They had put hours of thought into the name, but now holding and seeing the baby nothing came into mind. "Devlin," Gwen whispered under her breathe looking at her husband and son. Kevin smiled and nodded before looking back at his son. "Devlin."

The baby smiled at the sound of his name as Kevin carefully sat beside Gwen. She bent over to kiss Kevin's cheek before turning to the baby. "Devlin Ethan Levin."

**Ok, so apparently the old man I bought Kevin from doesn't own him to start with. So now I have no shiny pennies, no M&M's, and am out one soul. Does anyone have one to spare?**


	58. Devlin learns to drive

**Disclaimer- I don't own anybody. Not even the hobo on my corner. Ok so I had drivers ED, and I've gotten lots of inspiration from this class, but what would happen when Kevin decides to teach Devlin how to drive. Slight language, Oh I almost forgot I own Alice.**

**Just want to warn you that it starts one way, but takes a complete turn at the end. I didn't plan on doing it, but I wasn't paying attention and was typing. When I looked back I had, well you'll see.**

Kevin held a hold of the oh shit bar as Devlin turned the sharp corner way to fast. The boy drove down the car down the road going about 50. Apparently the boy thought that since Los Soledad was abandoned he could as fast as he could. Kevin couldn't find his voice to tell the kid to slow down. Devlin spun the car to a stop inches from an old building. He killed the engine and got out of the car, Kevin close behind.

"Oh My God!" Devlin called his hands to his head. "I love driving. It's so much fun." The sixteen year old turned to see his father bent over puking. "Dad?" the boy asked as his father started moaning. "Never. Ever. Again." he whispered through moans. "I think I left my stomach fifty feet back. I didn't think anyone could drive worst then your mother." The man stood and looked at his son with a smile on his face. The boy stood eyes wide and mouth open as his mother and sister came from the building a pink manna shield leaving.

"Thanks dear," Gwen said standing next to the dizzy Kevin. "I'm starting to think watching was a bad idea. He definitely drives just like you. I'm just glad I got that teleportation spell finally, because you two driving scares. And don't forget you have to teach Alice next."

"Yes!" Alice Levin called taking the key's from her brother. Her long red and black hair flew behind her as she raced to the car. "To Mr. Smoothies!" She called as she climbed in the car. "Get the lead out!"

Gwen could only laugh as her husband shook his head. Maybe teaching them wasn't a good idea. Devlin yelled before racing to the car. "Get out I'm driving!"

"Shut up Dev!" Alice screamed back.

"Make me Ally," Devlin called knowing his sister hated that nickname. Alice slid the keys in her pocket before standing up and looking at her brother.

Devlin dwarfed her by like a foot, his muscles could have scared anyone who didn't know him, and his long shaggy black hair gave him a bad boy look. He was literally the spitting image of the sixteen year old Kevin. Minus the little green spots in his eyes. Alice on the other hand looked almost nothing like Kevin. Her big green eyes held the same smart and curios look as her mothers had, her long red hair ran down her back, the black streaks the only difference.

Looking at the two you would think they could have been the younger Kevin and Gwen. But underneath the skin it was a different story. Devlin had his mother's smarts, and mellowness. While Alice was just like Kevin. Short attention span, and even shorter temper. The whole point of this was that no matter tall or muscular Devlin got Alice would always bet him. Something about the jackpot of both Osmosian and Anodite powers.

"Do you want to go?" Alice asked looking at her older brother. "You know you'll lose."

"Bring it," Devlin started. "You can't win thi…."

Alice jumped on him and the two wrestled to the ground. Devlin and Alice both reached for something to absorb and the two touched the metal frame at the same time. The tips of Alice's hair lit pink and Devlin ran. He hid behind his mother and father as his sister stood her hands on her hips. Kevin stepped aside and pushed the boy towards his sister.

"Please take this child of mine as a sacrifice. And don't kill us." Kevin said with a laugh. Gwen stared at her husband as Alice and him started to laugh together. Devlin looked at his mother for support but she only sighed. "What is wrong with you two?"

"What?" Kevin asked, "What do you mean."

Gwen held her hand up and the key's appeared in her palm. "Get in the car." She said looking at her family. Devlin was still lost about what had just happened, while Alice and Kevin were leaning against the building laughing their butts off. She sighed before pulling Devlin to the car. She whispered in his ear and he smiled. The two climbed into the car and Gwen started it.

By time Alice and Kevin stopped laughing the car was gone and the two were left alone. Kevin looked at his daughter before they broke out laughing again. The two stood and started to walk home.

**Well? Evil little child isn't she? I'm so proud. Tell me your thoughts and review.**


	59. Transformers

**Disclaimer= don't own anything in here. I don't even own the words technically. Would the dictionary have the right to the words?**

Ben raced into Kevin's house and stood in front of the TV blocking Kevin and Gwen's view.

"What do you want Tennyson?" Kevin asked as Ben started panting.

"Where's your car?" Ben said. Kevin pointed to the garage and the boy raced back there. Kevin stood and chased him down before he could scratch the paint or something. Kevin got back there in time to see Ben kicking the car yelling for it to change. Wide eyed the older boy grabbed the smaller and tossed him onto the ground away from his beloved ride.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked staring at the boy.

"You car is an evil alien sent down to kill us all, or make us into their slaves!" Ben yelled at the two.

"Ben how many smoothies did you drink?" Gwen asked looking at her cousin.

"Eight," But answered before turning back to Kevin, "but that's not the point. The point it that I saw the Transformers 3 movie and your car is just like the others. It's super fast, awesome, and it you push a button weapons come out like crazy!" Ben said, "So I want to know if it's a Decepticon or Autobot."

"Ben that movie isn't real," Gwen said slightly annoyed that Ben had ruined her movie time with Kevin, "Transformers aren't real."

"But you're real, and Kevin's real, all the alien is this watch is real, and those killer robots from dimension 12," Ben pointed out angry that his friends wouldn't listen, "so why can't Transformers be real?"

"Because Tennyson," Kevin answered, "if they did excised why would they spend their time making movies about themselves. Transformers don't excise last time I say it."

"I'll show you," Ben said picking up a wench and moving to the car. Kevin grabbed the weapon and wacked Ben on the back of his head. The younger boy fell to his knees before lying on the floor unconscious.

"Normally I'd be upset that you just knocked him out," Gwen said looking at her boyfriend, "but for some reason I'm perfectly fine with it. Let's get back to the movie before he wakes up."

Kevin held up a figure to tell her to hold on before looking out the garage window to see Ben's car waiting patiently for its driver to return. Kevin grinned evilly before grabbing a can of spray paint and heading out to the vehicle. Gwen frown before following him out too curios to stop him.

Half an hour later

Ben woke up to a killer headache. Rubbing his head he stood and stumbled out to his car. His eyes widened when he saw the black Decepticon icon on the hood of his car. How had he missed that? Kevin's car wasn't a Decepticon, he's was. Moving as fast as he could Ben pressed the button on the watch and transformed into a tall orange dinosaur before slamming his fist into the car. Kevin and Gwen came out to see the destruction just as Ben returned back to normal.

"Once again the great Ben Tennyson saves the day!" Ben called looking at his friends, "Kevin can you give me a ride home?"

Kevin muttered a few insulting words to Ben before grasping Gwen's hand and pulling her into the house quickly. He slammed the door shut leaving a hurt Ben out in the drive way with a now totaled car. The boy shifted his gaze back to the now destroyed Decepticon before he noticed a very important detail. He placed his finger on the markings and ran them down it. Pulling his finger away he saw the black spray paint. Sighing he walked away. Maybe Deceptions' weren't real after all. He kept walking he had a long way to go before he managed to get to his house.

**Not my best work, but I didn't get home until like 1 something in the morning and I'm still tired. Please review.**


	60. Kitty Love

**Kitty Love**

**Don't own Kevin or Gwen, or Ben. Shadow is mine though. I mean literally this was my cat earlier.**

Gwen and Ben looked at Kevin's garage, the lights were on, and there was no holes in the roof anymore. So why hadn't he picked up his phone. It wasn't like him not to answer when Gwen called. Something seemed wrong.

As the two opened the door they could hear Kevin's laughter and a soft meowing. Sitting on the floor was Kevin, grease tracked up and down his shirt. He watched as a small grey shape ran a crossed the floor, and landed on the skateboard sitting beside him. The kitten and board rolled away from him.

"No Shadow, don't do that." He called getting up to rescue the cat, who then jumped off and moved to attack a random Ring Pop holder. Shadow rolled around on the floor while Kevin stood laughing. Shadow moved over to where he had just sat down and began to nibble on his fingers. It jumped into midair and landed on his lap and rolled around.

Ben started to laugh but caught himself before Kevin could hear him.

Kevin's head turned to the sound and stood. And took a step closer. A small meow followed by a loud "Ow' caused Gwen to look. Kevin stood looking down at the cat climbing up his pant leg. He shook his head and moved to sit down, the cat still climbing up him.

Shadow had managed to make it to Kevin's head and was sitting on his head purring. "Yah, Yah. Your cute but not that cute." Kevin's hand went to his head to get the cat but stopped when it curled into a ball and started purring louder.

"I need to cat sit more often for her. What do you think?" Kevin said getting the milk he was supposed to feed the kitten. Shadow stuck its head up and meowed before lying back down. "Yah. I should probably come home more often and steal you. I don't think she'll mind me borrowing you for a few hours."

The kitten seemed to cheer from Kevin's head as he poured the milk. Yep he was defiantly in love with this cat. His mom had good tastes. Shadow leapt from Kevin's black hair and onto the table where it started to drink. Kevin stood with a smile on his face, and didn't notice Ben and Gwen sliding out of the garage. He was having too much fun with the cat.

**Well? He needs a kitten, figured his mom could use some leverage to get him out of the garage. Shadow should come in again. Figured she could cause some damage as well. I have to thank my kitten, Shadow, for all her help, all ideas came from her jumping around. She makes a great editor, anytime I said something that didn't sound right she literally jumped on the key board and changed it. She's so sweet, as she chews on my socks. No joking she is eating my feet as we speak. Reviews are appreciated. **


	61. Will it blend?

"**Will it Blend"**

**Disclaimer+ I don't own any characters, or the game. Got game from Sonny with a Chance, and characters from Ben 10. Don't own American Idol, either. Just to let you know. Also don't own Bones. ;( Sad Face, Sad Face!1 WARNING!1 this is more of a stupid Ben moment, but I couldn't resist it.**

Rain fell in sheets against the house. Kevin sat on the couch his arm wrapped around Gwen. She lay silently beside him as they watched James preform his Swan song. Gwen was glad he was gone. She had her money on Scotty. But Kevin still was demanding a recount. He personally had put twenty bucks on James. And he'd liked him too. Life was so unfair.

The door to the house flew open and Ben came running into the front room, his arms loaded with junk. Water fell onto the clean rug as Ben jumped up and down.

"Guess what?" he yelled sending more rain water onto the floor.

"You left the door open, and my mom's gunna kill you if you get water on her rug." Kevin said wondering what Ben had against knocking. He didn't like to knock, or shut doors. Ben sighed before running over and shutting the front door. With a thought he took his shoes off and ran back in front of the two. By this time American Idol had ended, and Bones was starting. That was Kevin's show, if Ben didn't hurry he was going to lose to the TV. Bones always won.

"Ok," Ben said as he dropped more random things onto the table. "Who wants to play Will it Blend?"

"What?" Gwen asked starting to get worried. How hard was it to get one date night without Ben ruining it?

"So I was watching Sonny With a Chance."

"That explains a lot." Kevin started before Gwen elbowed him.

Ben stuck his tongue out and continued. "Ok so the whole point of the game is to put something in the blender, and see if it will blend. So who wants to play? Kevin you have a blender right?"

"Absolutely not Tennyson!"

"What do you mean Absolutely not? What do you have against blenders. Everyone owns a blender. Even if you don't use the kitchen you have to have a blender!" Ben was yelling. Why did no one want to play with him. His mom told him it was stupid. Max said he'd put his eye out. Copper and Alan would doing something stupid already that involved Maney and a chocolate bar. Ben didn't ask.

"You are not using the blender. My mom uses it to make her nasty protein shakes. You are not ruining my morning because she doesn't have a blender." Kevin called getting angry that he was missing his show.

"Fine" Ben called "I'm going to get a soda. Or are you against the fun of a soda too." Ben stormed out of the front room and into a hallway, before realizing he made a wrong turn. With a mumble he walked into the kitchen. There had to be a blender somewhere.

A few minutes later Kevin and Gwen could hear the sound of the blender, and shredding metal. Armoring up he ran into the kitchen to see the blender tearing a spoon to pieces, and Ben cowering in the corner under the table screaming. Kevin enlarged his fist and brought it down on the kitchen death machine. The blender laid still, sharp pieces of spoon falling from the sky around them. Ben got out from under the table. "Maybe Will it Blend was not such a smart idea."

Kevin was about to smack him when her heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and a soft honk, to let him now she was home, echoed throughout. Crap, Kevin thought as he looked at the now destroyed blender. And spoon pieces in the wall.

"Kevin we have to hide the body before your mom sees it." Ben yelled as he picked up the blender and tossed it down the basement stairs. Kevin could only stare as him mom walked into the house. Yep, he'd have to get a new blender before the morning. Ben stood proud of his work as Mrs. Levin stepped into the kitchen. With one look at Ben she shook her head. "I don't want to know. Just be sure you clean it up before tomorrow morning." She walked to Kevin and gave him a kiss on the check, "see you had a productive day." She said before she looked at Ben dancing on the top of the stairs. Definitely did not want to know. She loved Kevin more than anything in the world, but she wasn't sure how long she could survive Ben.

**Maney and a chocolate bar? Not sure what's going on there. Don't want to know. Kevin's mom is so calm. Well? Review and tell me you made it this far. Would love comments, fells like I'm talking to a wall here. Or writing to a wall. Love You All!1 Pieces out!1**


	62. Submersable

**Submersible**

**Don't own anything**

Gwen stared at the tail end of Ben's Mark 10 as it sunk into the pond. What had happened? And where was Ben? Gwen noticed Kevin standing on the dock a notebook and pen in hand. He seemed to look at the car then write something. Gwen moved to stand next to him.

"Kevin what cha doing?" she asked.

"Watching Ben's car sink," he replied writing something else down.

"I see. And why is Ben's car in the pond?"

"Why is Ben's car not in the pond," Kevin asked back trying to avoid this conversation.

"But Ben's car is in the water, and it's sinking." Gwen asked starting to get worried.

"Oh, apparently it is. I'm trying to make my car submersible." Kevin replied moving to get a better angle of the sinking car. It seemed that spraying the car with that water resistant stuff was working well so far.

"And why is Ben's car in the pond?" she asked once more starting to get annoyed. "Why isn't your car in the pond?"

"The logical answer is that, sweet Gwen, I was not going to test this out on my car. Driving my car off the dock into the water was not going to happen. If it works on Ben's car then I'll try it on mine. And also Ben's car is fun to destroy, plus it's a lot easier to get parts for cheap to fix it." Kevin said as he closed up the notebook.

"Kevin," Gwen asked looking at the rest of the car go under, "how are you going to get his car out?"

"I know a guy with a crane. And you said I never think anything through." Kevin wrapped his arm around Gwen and pulled her towards his nice shinny car. Yep, he'll call the guy and get his car out in a few hours. He did enough of a good job on the spraying, it should be ok.

Kevin turned to see Ben's car door open, and water poured into the seats. He could have sworn he locked the doors. Gwen looked Kevin as his face fell. "Kevin, you do realize that your plan didn't work. Now Ben won't have a car to drive. Which means you'll have to take him."

Kevin froze for a moment. Ok, so he hadn't that everything through. "Ow Man." He said as he looked back at the calm pond. Kevin pulled his phone out and looked for the crane driver. If he got it out in time, Ben may never know.

**Well? I was up working on stuff and I had this idea. Figured Kevin was going to make the car submersible one way or the other. Please review. Sorry it took so long to update, my internet decided to die, so I had no way to get to Fanfic.**


End file.
